Dove's Wing
by bk00
Summary: It starts with a dream, controlled by emotions she was never allowed Feel to start with. Soon it these Feelings lead her to Love!
1. Day Dreams And Nightmares

**The Name Is bk00. This is my Teen Titans Fic Called Dove's Wing. Its my first but certainly not my last! Please Review!**

**Ch.1: ****Day Dreams and Nightmares**

Raven gave slight moan at every kiss that she received, closing her violet eyes as she grabbed onto his back. She arched herself as his lips trailed up her neck, going from a sensitive kiss to playful nips. Suddenly the pleasurable action stopped. Raven opened her eyes, looking into the deep emerald ones above hers. At the sight of Beast Boy's own cocky grin, Raven gave a small smile to herself.

A slight jolt went down her spine as her eyes popped open. She awoke to find her sheets had been gripped close to her neck, her left leg arched and uncovered into the air. The same smile that had parted her lips, seemed to vanish as she realized it had been nothing more than a dream, a fantasy. She looked at her clock, it blinking 7:30 am. _"Why not make it a reality?"_ She thought to herself with a girlish giggle. Beast Boy _was_ only right down the hall.

Not bothering to change out of her night gown, Raven jumped out of her bed, unconsciously fixing it with her powers. The young empath leaned her head out of her room, peering down the hall way to make sure she didn't get caught.

She tiptoed to the changeling's room as silently as possible. Minutes later she reached his door, tapping in his room's code. Entering his room, she found to her dismay that Beast Boy was nowhere to be found. If not there, where was he? Raven stopped herself to think for a moment, "_Wait…. why do I even care? It was a just dream and nothing more! Besides he is such an annoyance!" _Even though these were her thoughts, she couldn't help but feel worried about the green pain-in-the-ass. She turned around, giving the messy room as second glance before she headed back to her room to change into a pair of black jeans and a blue tank top.

Normally she would have just taken a shower, but because of the dream she had last night, Raven was afraid of what she would think while bathing. The second she thought the word_ shower_, images of a steam-filled bathroom crossed her mind. Before the daydream could develop any further, she discarded the thoughts and headed to the common room. To her surprise, a steaming cup of tea was waiting for her arrival. _"For Raven"_ was inscribed a posted note attached to drink.

Raven sat before it on the counter, warily taking a sip. It tasted of her favorite tea, Chamomile, though it was a little sweet for her liking. Who could have made this for her? Robin? No, he would have been reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee. It couldn't have been Starfire, because she wasn't good at making anything Earth-made. Cyborg wasn't an option since he was 'recharging' after working on his 'baby', the T-car, all night.

There was only one choice left, the thought causing her to blush. It must have been Beast Boy. Raven remembered how he watched her make it a little over a week ago. She didn't think he would actually take the time to make it for her. _"It was really quite sweet of him."_ Raven thought, suddenly remembering about how he had recently become less of a pain and more of a good friend. She noticed that nothing had exploded….yet. Just in case, she began to recite her mantra. As she sipped her tea, she closed her eyes to focus better. _'Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zin-'_

She heard the whoosh of the common room doors, but that alone wasn't enough to stop her thinking. It was the sudden aroma that had entered the room. It was an earthy and musky smell, mixed with the salty scent of sweat. She would have recognized it anywhere. She sighed, practically inhaling the aroma.

She opened her eyes to see BB shut the fridge and down a bottle of water, a towel around his neck. His black muscle shirt clung to his body, sweat gleaming off his green skin. He must have gotten up early to go for a run. She didn't take her eyes off of him, even as he caught her staring. "What? Is there something on my face?" He chuckled, leaning on the counter to look at her face to face. Raven blushed slightly, fighting the urge to _kiss_ him at that moment. "Who said I was looking at you? I was just thinking about something, alright." Raven snapped, a little too harsh. Beast Boy put up is hands defensively, "Okay, okay. You don't have to bite my head off."

Raven closed her eyes and sighed to herself as he turned away from her. What was wrong with her today? It felt as if her emotions were completely out of her control. She had felt Lust this morning, Bravery to actually act out such a lewd dream, and now Guilt for being so cross with him for no reason. "Beast Boy," She started, opening her eyes only to see him bent over as he rummaged through the kitchen. _'When did he get such a toned butt?' _She caught herself wondering. Beast Boy's fanged smile appeared before her, as he held a variety of pots and pans he needed for making his breakfast.

"Yeah, Rae?" He asked her as he placed all his equipment into the right place. Rae. She only allowed him to call her that (well, everyone except Cyborg, but he used it in more of a big brother-little sister sense). At first she had hated her nickname, but now it had grown on her. Raven had once asked why he insisted with it, and he had said that it made them closer as friends. She wanted to tell him how she wanted to be more than just close friends. Instead she just went with it, "Thanks for the tea. It was very nice of you to think of me."

Raven did something he hadn't expected, especially this early in the day. She smiled, one of her rare happy ones. Beast Boy couldn't help but widen his grin at the sight of it. He never saw it often, but when he did it set his heart a flutter. They had known each other for 5-no 6 years. And ever since the Titans trip to Japan months ago the two of them had come to like one another more. Raven's mysteriousness happened to be one of those things he would never mention that he liked. The other was her hypnotic violet eyes- he could stare into them for hours, maybe days, on end. It also told him something was wrong. Was she alright?

"Sure, Rae, no problem. You want anything else?" He asked as he turned around to open the cabinet over the stove. He grabbed the soy pancake mix in seconds, closing the cabinet. When he stepped to turn around, he stopped in his tracks. Raven had appeared in front of him without so much as a sound. The sudden close proximity to her caused him to notice two things: 1) he must have grown taller over night and 2) she smelled absolutely _wonderful_. The scent of jasmine incents and old parchments mixed with a hint of lavender body wash overcame his senses. He was about to ask what she was doing, when she pressed two fingers against his lips.

"I think I'd like to try a taste of you." She said, leaning up against him. Beast Boy suddenly blushed and felt very heated as she pressed her body against his. She was so soft…. He had two choices here- either to get away or just embrace it. He closed his eyes and began to stroke his fingers through her shoulder-length hair. As quickly as it started, they released. Beast Boy looked down into Raven's jade purple eyes. The young sorceress then asked him, "Are you okay, Beast Boy?"

At the calling of his name, Beast Boy blinked. He moved his hand back from retrieving the soy pancake mix. Raven repeated herself, "Are you okay, Beast Boy?" Beast Boy nodded, slowly. It was weird- he had just spaced out into this amazing daydream, and yet it had felt so real. "Yea, I'm fine. Just dazed a bit…What did you say?" He watched her roll her eyes, which caused him to sigh. _'She's probably thinking how I'm such an idiot.'_ He thought glumly, his ears falling back to show his sudden sadness. He didn't do this on purpose; it was just force of habit from when he turned into a dog.

What Raven said next caused his ears to perk, "I was wondering if you could show me how to make your pancakes? You know, since you made tea for me…" Her voice was still deadpan as she had started to trail off, probably because the look on his face. He was smiling so hard that his face made a U shape. Despite his ecstatic attitude as Raven walked around the corner to get the rest of the ingredients, Beast Boy couldn't help shake the feeling that something was wrong. The last time she had made breakfast, the world had_ Ended_.

* * *

"And you move it back and forth, the constant motion allowing it not to burn." He instructed minutes later after they had finished making the batter. His hand lay atop of Raven's as she moved the frying pan back and fro. He blushed slightly at the touch-he had never felt Raven's hands.

Through his gloves he felt her skin was, while very pale, as soft as silk. He had also been right about his growth spurt as he had to slightly shrink himself down to make sure his hand wouldn't slip. "Okay, now we're going to flip it to the other side. You ready?" Without waiting for a response, Beast Boy took intuitive and threw up her hand.

The half made pancake flipped three times into the air, Beast Boy shifting his and Raven's hand with his animalistic reflexes. It landed perfectly upside down into the pan. Looking down at Raven, he caught her full smile flashing at her small accomplishment.

The changeling thought he had seen a hint of bright pink twinkle in her eyes, if only for a moment. Before he could comment on this tiny detail, he could hear faint, almost nonexistent footsteps approaching the common room.

He attempted to warn Raven about whoever was arriving, but was distracted by her praise, "It wasn't that hard to make at all! Plus with your demonstration, I know how to do a flip. Thanks for teaching me." At this Raven turned away from the finished pancake and uncharacteristically threw her arms around his neck for a hug. Beast Boy blushed so hard that his face turned an odd color of brown. Since it was almost impossible to get out of this situation, he couldn't help but chuckle. "Morning, Robin, sleep well last night?" He said as casually as possibly.

Raven slightly pushed off of him, her cheeks suddenly going rosy, simultaneously spinning on her heel. "This-this isn't what it looks like!" She cried defensively to the Boy Wonder who was leaning on the counter, "He made me tea when I didn't ask him to, so to pay him back I offered to make him his stupid pancakes! So then he taught me how, and did this flip thing, and then I hugged him and-and-" Beast Boy couldn't help but smile. It was so unlike Raven to become so flustered over such a little action…then again he had only gotten hugs from her when no one was around.

Robin cocked an eyebrow, smiling, "So are you going to finish making breakfast for us or are we gonna have to starve?" Beast Boy was quick to laugh as she blushed and walked around the counter, passing Robin to leave the common room. As she stomped off into the hallway, the two heard Raven meet Starfire: "Good morning, Friend Raven! Are you ready to break the quick ones?"

At this Raven gave an annoyed cry, as they heard her stomp away. Starfire, confused, floated into the room. She kissed Robin on the cheek before asking, "What is wrong with our friend Raven?" Starfire's comment caused Robin to chuckle at what had just happened, but Beast Boy was thinking the same thing.

**Favorite moment, line, and quote?**


	2. These Are Trusting Times

**Ch.2: These Are Trusting Times…**

Raven plopped down onto her bed, her purple-black hair spreading out as she sighed. She really had no idea why she was acting so out of character. She glanced over to her trunk atop it lay a pointed-edged mirror. The same one that lead to the world of her inner-mind, called Nevermore. Maybe she should consult her emotions, ask them why they were having more of an effect on her than normal. She sighed again, knowing full and well why she wasn't able to control her emotions better without anything exploding or blowing up.

She lifted up her right arm, looking at the silver bracelet on her wrist. Whenever it shifted in the light, she could see the words imprinted on it. It was called the Dove's Wing, said to bring peace to the bearer's mind.

Coincidentally, Beast Boy had gotten it for her after visiting her favorite bookstore while the Titans were on shopping run the other day. He had probably heard how it was supposed to help a person meditate easier, allowing them to reach a place of enlightenment and freedom, and thought of her. _(In the back of her mind she heard both Happiness and Affection sigh lovingly at this theory)_

But then again, he was probably more focused on the fact that she had wanted this little trinket. When they had returned home, she remembered Beast Boy went first to see her. He had said it was an early birthday gift. Beast Boy was the first of her teammates who would give her gifts all throughout the next couple of weeks, not on just a single day. Raven had told them all on her last birthday that she didn't like to receive presents on the day that was supposed to be her friends' demise…even after they had all forgiven her she still felt that pang of Guilt every now and then.

Raven closed her eyes—she was finally Free to feel all that she had wanted too! The only problem being that she was expressing them as quickly as they came. Lust first, then Bravery, Happiness next, Anger for a second and now Laziness (Rude's sister). It was all just so overwhelming and sudden. _"I think I will go take that shower. Maybe it'll take my mind off of things."_ She pushed herself off of her bed, standing up to undress. There was one thing on her mind still, _"What happens when I express a lot of emotion?"_

Lost in her own thoughts, Raven did not hear the footsteps approaching her room. Her door was pushed open, Beast Boy standing in the archway. "Raven, are you-?" He paused realizing that he had caught her light blue lace panties and bra (never let Starfire watch a Victoria's Secret commercial _ever _again).

Raven twirled around, and when she saw him standing there, gave an embarrass scream. "KYAAA!" The piercing sound caused Beast Boy to blink back into focus. He then attempted to justify his actions and explain. "Raven, I-" But before he could utter his defense, a surge of black energy shot Beast Boy backwards with tremendous force. He was sent spiraling out of the room, as she unconsciously threw him against the wall hard.

The black glow that lit her eyes faded, Raven gasping at what she had just done! The sudden shock of her own actions and the sight of Beast Boy's unmoving body, froze her in place. Raven suddenly felt tears run down her face (she was sure it was Timid, fearing the worst…again), her knees beginning to buckle and eventually cave in. At the sound of the commotion, one by one the other Titans had arrived to the scene from different directions. "What's wrong?" They asked her simultaneously. Raven said nothing, just shaking her head while tears began to fall.

Robin noticed the empath's lack of…attire and how Beast Boy laid unconscious against the wall. Because of his detective abilities, he instantly assumed the worst had happened to Raven. Starfire was attempting to calm her dark friend, as Cyborg lifted Beast Boy to take him to the med bay. When a gloved hand touched her shoulder, Starfire looked up to her beloved, the alien princess's eyes wide with worry and concern.

Though she could not look into his eyes, Robin's stance and look of his other facial features told Starfire all of what she needed to know. She sighed to herself, having an idea of what was going to occur. The look was familiar to her when Robin went into an obsessive stage over Slade. He would not back down until he had found out what had caused this scene among his teammates.

"I will…assist friend Cyborg with the dripping of the liquids." She declared, only to gently rise and step back away from Raven. Starfire quickly kissed Robin's cheek, wishing him 'to use the luck well' Robin blushed slightly at the action, whispering thanks. He was momentarily dazed, watching his girlfriend's red hair sway in the air, before turning to his tear-ridden friend.

"Raven," He said gently, kneeling beside her, "Are you alright?" Because of the bracelet's influence, her powers were also strengthened as well. She could feel his genuine concern for her well being. It didn't take much for Raven to understand why she recognized the feeling-the two of them had always shared an unsaid siblinghood, she unconsciously thought of the Boy Wonder as something of a twin. There was something else other than Robin's brotherly protectiveness, the feeling almost overwhelming him: unbridled anger.

The young mystic looked to her leader, eyes still misted, before she wiped them away with a sniffle. It couldn't be at her, for she had been succumbed to tears, which wasn't enough reason for him to be angry. Her eyes widened as she suddenly realized the situation she had set up, much to her own embarrassment. Robin wasn't mad with her, no, he was furious with-

"Beast Boy," Starfire whispered as she sat by the green teen's metal bed. She was extremely worried about his condition. Star considered him a baby brother of sorts, and did not wish to see him in pain. "Will he be alright, friend Cyborg?" The princess questioned silently, turning her head to glance at her mechanical friend. Cyborg continued to focus on the screens before him, refusing look at his otherworldly comrade. He just couldn't take the sad glint in her eye, it practically breaking his metal heart. "He'll be fine, Star. A little blood loss, a couple of bruises here and there, but it's nothin' too serious. After he rests a bit, he'll be alright-and then Rae can _kill_ him."

At the mention of Raven Beast Boy shifted in his sleep, which would have otherwise gone unnoticed if he weren't being monitored. Cyborg smiled-it seemed BB was responsive. Lucky for him, he knew that his green friend talked in his sleep. "Starfire?" The metal man started, a mischievous, almost devilish grin spreading across his face, "Do you remember what Raven's underwear looked like?" Starfire tilted her head slightly out of confusion, not really sure why Cyborg would ask such a question.

Before she could respond, Beast Boy unconsciously answered the query, "Light blue…snort…lace…lots of it…" _'That's never gonna get old,'_ Cyborg chuckled to himself, as he finally removed his eyes from the screen in order to look at the Tamaranian's face. The look of fear that had suddenly come across her face as she looked to the doorway stopped Cyborg cold. He didn't have to ask what was wrong…all he was hoping for was that it wasn't whom he thought it was.

The robotic teen turned his body slowly, his human eye widening at the sight of Raven and Robin standing in the door's archway. The dark girl's hood was up, but it did not hide the red glow that lit up her face. Almost instinctively, Cyborg jumped between the enraged empath and the sleeping changeling. "Raven, wait," Cyborg uttered, holding his hands up defensively.

Cyborg's eyes widened in fear, as Raven took a step forward. He was expecting to feel excruciating pain any second now, but after a couple of minutes and a slightly bemused look on Raven's part, Raven just walked around her fearful friend without so much as a word, standing beside Beast Boy.

Beast Boy instantly recognized the cool touch of the resident Empath's as his mind awoke. If it didn't feel like he had broken his jaw, he would have smiled wide. He felt his arm hairs stood up, imagining the pale blue light that emitted from her hand as she proceeded to heal him. If only he weren't so easily hurt in his human form, more resilient.

Maybe he should train with Robin in martial arts and work with Cy to build more muscle. Apparently his face must have been battered the worst, because Raven's hand had lingered there the longest. It had yet to leave his cheek after the tingling sensation had stopped, and when she started to speak.

"Cyborg, I'm not angry at you. Or at Beast Boy as amazing as that sounds." Was he hearing things? He thought it had been his imagination earlier, but for the second time that day, Raven sounded truly sincere, this time with a hint of apology. "What happened at my room was merely accidental. Beast Boy's only fault _this time_ being that he should have knocked, instead of barging in." At this BB heard her giggle a little. _Of course_ that's how it works—he final gets her to laugh, and wasn't even completely conscious for it.

**Favorite Moment, Line, And Quote?**


	3. Thin Friendships And Broken Bodies

**Ch.3: Thin Friendships and Broken Bodies**

But then the laughter faded, and the serious note floated back almost instantaneously, "He just happened to startle me and I let my Embarrassment get the best of me. I didn't mean to hurt him, I just momentarily lost control and he got hurt. I'm sorry for worrying you all and for what might have crossed your minds at the scene, especially you Robin."

Robin? Why would was she apologizing to him? The sudden grin Beast Boy had mustered had slipped from his face, suddenly morphing into an angry frown. Beast Boy knew she had felt it, by how she was suddenly stroking his arm as if to calm him. But it was hard for him at the moment! He knew their leader at instant thought the worst upon arrival. How could he possibly think that Beast Boy would attempt something so cruel and vile to anyone? Let alone one of his teammates?

In the back of his mind though, Beast Boy couldn't honestly say he was surprised that the Boy Wonder didn't trust him. At least not completely-not after the incident with the Beast, the green teen's primal side. What was it Robin had said after Beast Boy finished his check up with Cyborg? _"I did what I needed to do. Or at least what I thought I should have done."_ Beast Boy had continued to trust Robin wholeheartedly, even after that whole fiasco. But a part of him always knew that the walking traffic light never did feel the same way no matter what he did. BB hadn't expected him too. His own _father_ would have been the same exact way…

Raven had no inkling as to why a wave of anger had overcome Beast Boy- she was lying to herself, of course. She knew full and well that because of his sensitive hearing, he had heard every word his friends were saying despite being asleep. She knew the second it had started boiling that it was towards Robin. Great, now she had to quell his anger as well. She gave a sigh, closing her eyes for a second to think of what to say to their friends.

"Since, I'm clearly at fault for his condition I'll take responsibility and finish healing him. For that I need concentration, which means I'm going to have to ask for you three to leave. It's hard to focus when you have eyes boring into your back. I'll come retrieve you when I've finished." The sorceress gave Robin a stern look, knowing he would pick up on her telepathic message: _"And I expect you to apologize to Beast Boy as soon as I'm done! I don't need my family fighting itself. Understood?" _Robin nodded to show he had received the message, a look of guilt crossing his face.

"We understand Raven. You need to do this alone-Cy, Star let's leave her to her job." The young detective ordered calmly, leaving with a swish of his cape. Even though the urge to stay by their friends side was strong, the two fought it in order to get their 'baby brother' healthy again. Reluctantly, they followed their leader's orders and respected Raven's need for privacy-not before offering their services of Tamaranian food and medical attention. Once she had thanked them for their suggestions, they left immediately.

She knew that they meant well by wanting to stay, but Raven needed to have BB to herself (_Raven mentally drop kicked Lust for reading deeper into that statement-something about __**heat**__ healing the body)_ Raven could now confirm the changeling's reason for being so angry. She silently continued to heal her green teammate, acknowledge him when she had stopped. "Beast Boy, there's no need to act like your asleep, alright?"

The green teen hero sat himself up in the metal bed, rubbing his head as he grinned in thanks. "I hardly got any, what with my babe magnets on my head." He had made a light joke, hoping she hadn't noticed his emotions.

And of course he was dead wrong. Raven was about to heal the wound on his head, when he stopped her. "It doesn't hurt that much, honest. Besides, as you like to point out, I'm pretty hard headed." He flashed huge grin like he did normally, again trying to hide his feelings. Raven could see through his charade: the empath could easily hear the hurt note in his voice and see that his smile didn't shine as bright.

"Beast Boy, what's wrong? And don't you dare tell me your fine-I know you don't want me to repeat the last time you hid your feelings from me." Beast Boy's default smile fell as he cringed at the thought (he had been pulling seaweed and cleaning wet sand out of his ears for weeks.) Raven waited for him to response, her arms crossed impatiently. Beast Boy let out a defeated sigh, knowing that there was no avoiding this conversation, "You already know what I'm feeling let alone why-it's all Bird Boy's fault."

Before she could stop him, he had begun his rant: "How could he even consider that I would such a thing? So situation wasn't the best and had it been anybody else, it would be safe to assume such a thing! But that _asshole_ had the nerve to instantly think that I tried to _rape_ you?" He spat out the word venomously, his tone something she wasn't used to hearing from the normally happy-go teen. She hoped she would never have to hear it again.

Without any hesitation, Beast Boy continued, "It's the same thing as when I 1st turned into the Beast! He was so damn quick to drop my trust and turn me into a criminal. Does he still not understand that I would never hurt any our _family_, especially you? That I would be more than happy to risk my life for any of you even Robin."

Beast Boy looked away from Raven staring at the ground, his angry expression softening a little and his voice lowering. "He would have never question Cy's loyalty, let alone yours or Star's. But when it comes to me, I'm the only exception. The only way I could probably make a joke out of all this, is how I still completely trust him regardless if he does the same." Beast Boy went silent in order to brood in his own emotions, as Raven reviewed what she had just heard from her friend. Of course, Raven's emotions got to voice their opinions.

"_When it comes to trust-or betrayal in this case-it always leads to _**her**_…_" Knowledge thought, an image of a blond, blue-eyed girl forming in the front of her brain. Wisdom followed up her golden sister's thoughts. _"He's going to start looping himself and eventually you'll lose him to that blond __**witch**__ again. May I suggest that you stop it?"_

The two had been standing side by side, when two green and lavender cloaked Ravens pushed between them. _"Let us help with that!"_ Raven couldn't stop her body as Brave and Affection controlled it completely for a matter of seconds, as she pulled back her hood. She leaned forward and kissed Beast Boy on the lips, ever so softly!

Even when she pulled away quickly, the tingling sensation had yet to stop, placing a finger to her lips. Beast Boy's emerald eyes were mixed with confusion and shock at what had happened, giving Raven time to get her thoughts sorted.

Beast Boy couldn't believe that had happened. Kiss. Raven. Him. Him Kiss. Raven. Raven kissed him! Dude! He looked to the empath, attempting (and failing) to hide his smile that spread on his face. There it was again-that change of color in her eyes, this time a mix of lavender and an emerald green that seemed matched his.

Beast Boy knew that in Nevermore, all of Raven's emotion clones were different colors, the pink he had earlier seen possibly been Happy. If his suspicions were correct, then that meant the green glint in her eye was Brave-but then who was the lavender? Before he could attempt to think of whom it might be, Raven had finished thinking of what to say.

"I know you might not believe me, but Robin does trust you. He's just been trained to take everything at face value and then put the pieces together afterwards. Our leader may be anal-retentive, but that doesn't mean he doesn't trust you. Besides, he was only angry because he's so brotherly protective of me. And what if it had been Robin in your place, and Starfire in mine? Don't deny that you would be just as pissed and protective of your 'sister'."

Beast Boy snorted when she called the Boy Blunder anal-retentive. Funny, how the roles in their relationship had switched. Here Raven was trying to get him to smile and laugh, while Beast Boy had attempted to stay silent and to himself. Beast Boy almost hated how he had to try so hard, but for her it was easy to get him to be happy.

He then took a moment to stop and think about the scene she had proposed. Had Robin been in his position, Beast Boy would have been extremely overprotective of Star-but that doesn't mean he would have thrown away his trust for their leader! "Raven, you still trust me, right?" Beast Boy asked, not trying to throw off the sorceress, but succeeding regardless.

Since she had decided to talk to him face to face, Raven had pulled her hood back, so there was no way to the hide blush that was creeping into her cheeks. Why was she embarrassed by the question? "Gar, I-" Then suddenly the crime alarm shot off, red lights flashing from the hallway. Beast Boy looked to Raven, who blush had yet to fade. "I guess we'd better go do our job." She was probably thinking, _'Saved by the bell!'_

"Um, Rae?" He asked waving his hands at his exercising outfit. Raven had noticed this, as well, and knew what he was thinking. So she then had decidedly walked away from metal bed. Standing in the doorway with her back turned to him, Raven whispered a few choice words from a language Beast Boy didn't recognize. Suddenly a purple light enveloped Beast Boy covering his view. When the magic had faded, the green Titan was dressed in his uniform. "Thanks!"

The two had quickly headed to the garage, the rest of their team waiting for their arrival. Once he was in her sight, Starfire zoomed to Beast Boy and embraced him in one of her bone crushing hugs. "Oh thank you, X'hal, for healing and awakening friend Beast Boy! You are fine, true?" Starfire asked, shifting her head to see Beast Boy's face!

Seeing that it was turning a unique shade of purple, she let go with a giggle at the realization that she had accidently been crushing his lungs. With a gasping breath, Beast Boy responded, "I'm alright Star, thank you for asking." Star beamed, clearly satisfied with his response. The princess strode (or in this cause, floated) to the T-car, waiting for the other to arrive so that she could determine her seat.

He knew who would approach him next. Robin stepped up to his green teammate, an uncommon sheepishly look on face as he rubbed the back of his spiked head. "BB, listen-" Before he could utter his apology, Beast Boy put a hand on his leader shoulders. "It's alright Rob, I understand. Had I been in your shoes, I probably would have acted the same. Let's just go get whoever we fighting, and save the apologizing for later." Seeing as Robin was momentarily stunned by the jokester's sudden maturity, Beast Boy headed to the car, slipping into the back seat when he opened the door.

Cyborg pulled Raven aside from the rest of the group to the other side of the garage. Next to Robin's motorcycle, Cy stopped his dark friend in front of his covered surprise. "What's under here is a little something I'm been workin' on for a while now. I figured that levitating probably takes up energy, so I decided to give you a second mode of transportation. I was gonna wait till tomorrow, but since you had to heal BB, I hope you wouldn't mind giving this a spin." Raven raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, waiting for him to show off his newest creation.

"I call it the Blackbird!" Cyborg almost shouted excitedly, as he removed cover to reveal before them a sleek, dark blue motorcycle. Raven covered her mouth, hiding the fact that she was smiling and her jaw was slightly ajar. Like the Robin's motorcycle, there was an R inside the front wheel; the only difference was that it was painted silver.

**Favorite Moment, Line, or Quote?**


	4. A Bird's Worst Fear!

**Ch.4: ****A Criminal's Worse Nightmare! A Bird's Worst Fear!**

Brave couldn't help but grin as the sight of the vehicle. '_Sweet,' _The emotion said in the back of Raven's mind, _"Big bro knows how to make a nice ride. Let's take it for a spin! Please?_" When Raven swung her leg to straddle the bike, she realized that its frame was smaller than Robin's R-cycle, but then again that was to be expected.

"So do you like it, Rae?" Cyborg asked with his arms crossed at his accomplishment. Raven revved the throttle, this time not hiding the smile on her face, "Absolutely amazing, Cyborg. I love it!" Cyborg nodded, grinning at the sight of her smile. Now it was time for his real gift. Cyborg side stepped to his mobile tool desk he had built himself, lifting up the helmet he had painted. He handed it to her, as she looked at it quizzically. The helmet was painted white, with purple ravens on each side. "Painted the ravens on myself. Stay safe."

After Cyborg had shown her the inner workings of her cycle and helmet (GPS tracking system, pulse activated brakes, voice controlled contact system, even the sonic shielding) Raven at first trailed behind the T-car, getting a feel for her new ride. As she began to practice her eye hand coordination, she realized that she was starting to fall behind the others. Worried that they would leave her behind, Raven punched the throttle, causing her to shot forward. The sudden rush left a giddy sensation in her stomach, and since she didn't have to be afraid of losing control, she laughed loudly.

She slowed down as she soon was beside their vehicle. She grinned at the scene her 'family' presented-Beast Boy and Starfire singing in the back seats, with Cyborg whistling along. Robin's head could be seen bobbing to the rhythm of the song. She sensed all of their positive emotions, when Robin gave of a worried feel. Then he looked out of Cy's window, and upon seeing Raven, he smiled. The Boy Wonder turned around, obviously telling Star and BB to look out there window. Star did as suggested, her prominent grin widening when she saw her sister-friend.

When the princess waved to her ecstatically, Raven gave a small wave in return. BB could be caught staring at her, a slight blush on his face. Suddenly Robin's door opened as they drove along. Robin had unbuckled his seatbelt, and was now holding on to the door for support. What was he-Raven practically felt her heart stop as the ex-acrobat jumped from the car door, the speed of the T-car causing him to shot backwards in the air.

As Robin flew backwards, a red blur could be seen racing towards them. Doing a backflip in midair, Robin put on his helmet and landed on his cycle all in swift movement. Raven sighed, tiredly-as much as he wouldn't admit it, he was definitely one for the theatrics. Robin began to ride on the opposite side of the T-car after his little stunt. He probably thought he could elude what she wanted to ask. _"Robin?" _The empath thought, _"Did you apologize to Beast Boy?"_ Reading his thoughts, Robin responded with a slight smile, _"I tried, but apparently he's not gonna go easy on me."_

The two bird-named Titans arrived to the scene of the crime first; a local jewelry store. The entire area surrounding the store was taped off, cops interviewing the employees, specialist taking sample of evidence from both inside and outside the premise. Robin and Raven parked their cycles in place, waiting for the rest of their team to show (Cyborg parked the T-car at least a mile away from where the crime had taken place. Along the way Beast Boy called Cyborg for being paranoid, even though in every confrontation the T-car did manage to get damage some way or another…)

When the others had arrived, the team slipped under the police line. "What do we have, officer?" Robin asked addressing the captain before them. The captain looked up from his notes, eyes widening slowly at the sight of the teen heroes before him. He blinked once, only to catch Cyborg and an oddly shade green bloodhound stride past him. The captain looked over his shoulder, tripping his hat in question. Robin cocked an eyebrow, suddenly taking notice of this captain's face as well as his badge. It was label _Jordan_, a name Robin hadn't recognized.

Robin sighed to himself, clearing his throat authoritatively. He proceeded to explain who he and his team were, as Starfire and Raven left his side to gather intel on the situation. After a lengthy explanation to the newly appointed captain (which caused Robin note that if the JCPD were going to send a new captain, they should have told him beforehand), Cyborg appeared with Beast shifting quickly to human form. "Yo, Rob! I got a trace on where the stolen goods should be located. And BB thinks he has a scent of one of the criminals."

With that info at hand, Robin thanked the new captain for cooperating, calling the girls back to regroup. "Titans, go!" Robin almost shouted, turning his heel to rush off. He skidded after his first half step when he realized that no one was following him. He turned and tilted his head slightly, a quizzical look on his face. Raven's hood was pulled back, as she and Cyborg crossed their arms, Beast Boy was whistle and staring off in the opposite direction while Star was on the verge of tears. "What?" He asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Did you forget our promise again?" Raven asked, the sound of hurt edging her normally monotone voice. Starfire wiped her eyes and then floated in front of their leader. "I know what friend Raven asked was known as rhetoric, but you *snarglaut Robin promised us the changing of our battle cry."

The alien girl's eyes glowed with a slight anger, causing Robin to remember what he had promised. He was going to change their battle cry, in order to signify their closeness of the team after the ordeal with the Brotherhood of Evil. He smiled, "_Right, I forgot._ Titans, together!" And with that the young Titans took off to find the crooks lair. (*snarglaut=beloved)

Cyborg had sent the coordinates to everyone's communicators, jumping behind the wheel of the T-car, and following behind the 2 motorcycles, their orange flying girl and a green pterodactyl. Cyborg flipped a switch, causing police sirens to blare as he weaved in an out of traffic, not trying to hide the grin of being a road master.

The group arrived at the pier, all within a matter of minutes between one another. Taking off his helmet, and with a slight shake of his hair as the team gathered around the R-Cycle, Robin asked Cyborg to do a thermal scan and weapons check of their adversaries, so that the team could be ready for whatever their adversaries might be wielding.

"Already on it, Rob. Let's see what we got here." Cyborg robotic eye began to glow a bright white color, a sudden flash happening after wards as if a giant camera had taken a snapshot of the building. Cyborg checked his arm, the red light in his right eye returning to normal, "Ten losers, 3 of which are handling Uzis, 6 just handling automatic pistols, and the last one has what seems to be a sniper's laser rifle." After finishing his analysis and turning off his thermal imagining, the bionic Titan asked, "So what's the plan, Bird boy?"

Robin took a moment to figure what the best mode of action would be, when it hit him. Practically nonchalantly, the Boy Wonder asked, "Would you say that the majority of the group could be found in the middle in the warehouse?" Cyborg answered with a slow nod, his computer brain already simulating what Robin had in mind. He smiled devilishly; the boy was definitely more devious than he gave him credit for. "I know what you're thinking, and that is so wrong. This is going to be fun…." Cyborg grinned in agreement, rapidly pressing buttons on his arm.

In the center of the warehouse, the crooks were emptying their stolen spoils out onto the hard tiled floor. Glittering at the group's feet were a wide variety of jewelry, from golden rings to diamond encrusted necklaces. Even through each was wearing a ski mask to cover their faces their eyes were possibly even brighter than their smiles. They ran their hands through the riches, so absorbed in their fortune that they didn't notice that sections of the warehouse were going dark. Even when the center was the only area with light, surrounded by an eerie darkness, they still didn't realize that something was happening around them.

All of them were wearing the jewelry in a ridiculous fashion, back turned to one another when suddenly there was a deathly scream from one of them. "John!" One of the men yelled frantically, as a claw of darkness grabbed one his teammates and yanked him into the unknown. Without of any sign of hesitation, each man went for their weapons. The men circled their treasures protectively as if it was actually there's to begin with.

"What the hell was that, Rick? And where the hell is John?" The same man barked the worry in his voice evident. His hands were shaking nervously, but that stopped once everything went silent again. The man's nerves shrank back to the normal levels, or at least just enough to ask. "Hey, does anyone else hear-?" He didn't finish his sentence, as he and a comrade were shot into the air by a brilliant blue light.

"Damon! Ken!" One of the remaining five cried as his friends disappeared. There was silence among them, until: "Rick, what's going on?" Before Rick could utter a response, there was swoosh as something swooped down at an amazing speed and kidnapped two more of his men. Now it was just him and his last two partners in crime, Jose and Harry, back to back under a swinging lamp light. When a menacing growl escaped into the darkness around them, and a shuffling could be heard in the boxes near them (Jose said that he had thought he had seen a Bengal tiger…that was green?), Rick nodded toward the boxes. Jose and Harry left his side under Rick's orders, only to not return as well. So now it was just Rick, some fancy jewelry, and an eerily swaying light. Great.

Rick spun around as a sound from behind him caught his attention, and to his relief there was nothing to be found. With a semi-relaxed sigh, he faced his previous direction, only to be peering into the eyes of and upside down mask. The creepy and almost evil smile that was under the mask seemed to gleam in the dim light, scaring the wits out the man, as he stumbled backwards.

"Rick, was it?" A voice spoke as the mask and smile flipped over. Rick gave quick nod, completely forgetting the weapon in his hand. Robin walked into the light birdarangs in hand. "Enjoying the nightmare?" And with those three words, Rick fainted out of shock. Almost immediately after Robin had handcuffed the criminals, did the all the lights come back on.

Robin looked up in surprise –the light's weren't supposed be on yet! A shout of 'Hey, Bird Brain!' caught the Boy Wonder's attention. Robin got up and turned around, looking to the speaker. A man held what looked like a sniper rifle on top of a stack of boxes. But how? There were only 10? 10? Robin counted only 9 of which they had taken out. There was a laser dot on his uniform, a sudden whiz of three bullets in his ears….and a flash of green before his eyes.

Everything seemed to slow down around the young detective: Starfire's cry of rage, Cyborg blasting the last thief, even Raven's screaming of **"BEAST BOY!" **fell on deaf ears and blind eyes. Nothing was in focus other than the Beast Boy at his feet with red blood oozing out his body, nothing played into his mind other than the sight of his green companion falling to the ground as he shifted from Beast to human instantaneously, nothing reached his ears except for what the boy he considered his brother had whispered with a smile still plastered to his face. _"Do you trust me now, Robin?"_

Mouth shut of shock and yet still oblivious to everything around him, Robin stretched out his hand to reach out to Beast Boy. A million thoughts ran through his mind as he did this motion, the most forward being: _'How could I let this happen?'_

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, a blue-black shield blocked him from the fallen green teen. Instead, on the other side of the barrier was Raven, her hood up as her cloak swept the floor and she furiously concentrated on stopping Beast Boy's bleeding. "Don't _**you**_ touch him," She simply stated, trying to keep her voice stoic but failing. Hints of sadness and utter anger sharpened her words, piercing Robin like daggers. He had almost wished she had yelled at him.

Still silent and in place, Robin only watched as Cyborg went to collect the one that _he_ had clearly miscounted and Starfire lifting the group men they had already cuffed and the stolen jewelry to the exit where the police were waiting outside. Once they had left the area, every light shattered into a million pieces all except for the one that lay over Beast Boy and Raven.

The constant replaying of today's events flashed through his mind, but once Robin forcefully shut it away, he could finally operate his body. The other thing he clearly heard that day were a girl's sobs, at which his knees caved in and he slid his hands through his black hair and whispered, "Why?" The final light cracked, leaving the three in complete and total darkness.


	5. Past Scars And Present Feelings!

**Ch.5 Past Scars And Present Feelings**

It wasn't the white light that woke him, no. It was a familiar scent, one that he had grown accustom to over the years; one that he would recognize anywhere. It smelt of _lavender _and_ books_, with just a hint of _jasmine_. And it was _close_. Beast Boy's eyes shot open as the smell overwhelmed his senses. He jolted himself upright, only to feel a stinging pain surge through his body. He placed one of his green hands onto on his bandages that wrapped across his torso….Wait, bandages? Why would he need bandages? And why were his gloves off? And most importantly: WHY WASN'T HE WEARING A SHIRT?

"Ahem?" His ears twitched at the sound of a slight cough. Beast Boy looked up, his attention now on the sorceress that sat near his bed. Raven's legs were crossed, as she laid the book in her hand upon them. She moved it below of her other hand that was enclosed to a fist away from her mouth and opened her eyes, allowing Beast Boy to dive into the amethyst beauties. Then he watched as her eyes drifted back into her book.

"You might not remember this, but the reason you're wearing bandages is because you attempt to save our fearless leader by sacrificing yourself." Beast Boy's eyes widened, as suddenly he remembered the mission that they had been on. There was one rogue gunman that had gone unaccounted for, aiming for the least resilient of them all, Robin. He remembered jumping in the way as the Beast, the only thought going through his mind at that time being 'Protect'. He knew what he said as he fell to the ground, but didn't manage to catch their fearless leader's face. BB was about to ask a question, but apparently she wasn't having it.

"Which was stupid of you to do, idiot—did you forget that his cape his made of steel? He would have been fine! And you wouldn't have had Starfire so worried!" By Star, she meant herself. BB knew this all too well, but it still caused his ears to droop knowing full and well that he had caused her to worry. But then they perked up again, this time out of curiosity.

"So….Who's idea was it to take off my shirt?" At this, Raven pushed her book in front of her face, to hide a slight blush that Beast Boy could still see. His smiled widened big as she muttered an inaudible 'Me…' Well, inaudible in you didn't have super strong, yet charmingly pointy babe magnets.

Beast Boy gave a small chuckle, and before he could ask how long he had been in the infirmary, the teen's resident bubbly alien floated in the doorway. To be honestly she didn't give off the same bouncy energy as normal, even Beast Boy could sense it. In her hands was a tray for tea, obviously for Raven.

The orange skinned girl gave her sister-friend a kind, yet weak smile. "I am most joyous that you have awoken friend Raven. I know that I bringing you your tea may seem 'strange' as you put it, but do not fret. Friend Bumblebee successfully made your favorite, fearing that I may mess up in my condition. How is friend Beast Boy's doing?"

While she had spoken, Starfire hadn't even looked into Beast Boy's direction, out of fear that she may start the leaking of the eyes that humans called crying. Beast Boy himself had decided to stay silent, out of fear that one of Starfire's 'hugs' would cause internal bleeding and reopen the wound. Raven stayed silent and sipped her tea-huh. The dark girl would have never guessed to put _honey_ in her tea. It gave a nice sweet flavor.- knowing that her naive friend would soon noticed her green friend's awakening…..

"BEASTBOY!" Was Starfire's cry of joy, causing him to suck in a deep breath in order to protect his lungs and Raven to spill some of her tea (which she stopped in midair and placed back into her mug. She had expected Star to be loud by not enough to shake the Tower). "Oh, friend I have been most worried about you-so much in fact that I have made several bowls full of the Pudding of Sadness! But not so much as friend Raven here! She has not left your side once since you have been in healing, having refused much of the persuading to sleep in her room. Just as I was coming to ask her again, friend Raven was-" Starfire stopped mid-sentence, as she sense a presence of pure evil and death behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she found only Raven…

The alien girl gave a sheepish smile. What she had found when she had first arrived to the medical ward was Raven was fast asleep on his lap. Not wishing to disturb their slumber, Starfire had gone to receive some of Raven's tea. Now that little bit of information could very well get her killed. Starfire let go of Beast Boy, her injured teammate sucking air way more air then truly needed, and slowly backed out of the room.

With only her head in the doorway, she announced, "I will start the Taffy of Happiness as well as inform our friends of Beast Boy's awakening!" And with that she was gone. Once they were sure she had left, Beast Boy asked, "So did you really stay with for however long I was out, Rae?"

The empathic girl clasped her book upside down on her lap and nodded, not expecting his motion of thanks. This time is was his turn to _stun_ her. Raven turned cherry red as Beast Boy leaned over (rather painfully mind you) and kissed her on the cheek. Suddenly a shatter and an "!" could be heard. The two then screamed "STARFIRE!" who had poked her head back into the doorway and sweat-dropped. "Yes? ….I was not doing the dropping of the eves, if that is what you are thinking- just merely looking for a_ penny _that I had dropped earlier. Do not mind me." If Raven could have shoot lasers out of her eyes, much like Starfire actually could, let's just say her friend would have probably been ash at that very moment.

The alien princess disappeared from sight, Raven taking the time to actually sense if her friend was still there or not. This time for sure Starfire had actually left to tell the news to the other Titans. When she opened her eyes, she found Beast Boy staring at her. Fighting the slight blush that was threatening to creep into her cheeks, she was about to continue reading when Beast Boy asked her an important question. "So Titans East is here?"

Raven only nodded, replying with, "Yes. After coming home, Cyborg called them over after the mission and we set you up in here-" To which Beast Boy interjected with, "Why is it that the dashing green hero always ends up in the hospital? What kind of a cursed fate this?"

She rolled her eyes, a slight smile on her lips as she continued without losing her place. "-and asked if they could take our place watching over the city. We wouldn't be able to function correctly as a team without you. What happened the other day has taken a deep toll on all of us: Cyborg has yet to leave the garage, Robin locked himself in his room, Starfire's hasn't had complete control over her powers, and I haven't been able to mediate for the past four days…"

Raven's eyes went to the bandages around his chest, images of the last couple days flashing in her mind. Her slapping their leader and selfishly blaming their teammates condition on him once they had gotten out of public view, Cyborg struggling with all his might to get her to leave Beast Boy's side before he could surgically remove the bullets, Starfire coming in and out of the medical ward to bring her food.

There was an awkward silence between her and Beast Boy, and due to her lack of mediation and of course the bracelet's enchantment, her emotions would do anything but keep silent. Happy was ecstatic that BB was alive, along with Timid who was _actually_ smiling. Affection and Lust wanted to lay their heads against his chest and rest, but it was Curiosity's voice that spoke the loudest. "Beast Boy," The green teen looked up at her trustingly, "How did you get those deep scars on your body?"

Every Titan had a dark past, all of which they would rather not speak off. They only express qualities they wish for the rest of the world to see: Robin's with his unyielding determination, Starfire's too extreme happiness and positivity, Cyborg's loud and yet gentle brotherly-ness, Raven with her calm and collectiveness. Beast Boy knew that even he put up an extreme front, what with his 'stupidity' and lame jokes.

It was the way they each coped with the shadows of what made them what they are, each worst than the last. It was also something that even as a team, they never truly discussed. But to be honest, it was probably Raven and Cyborg they knew the most about. Heck, the team knew more about Starfire and Robin past than they did his. They had seen how he acted with the Doom Patrol, but that didn't know anything about the time before this. In actuality it was Beast Boy that was the most mysterious, second only to their leader. He knew that sometimes Raven, being the empathic beauty that see was, was able always catch that sad gleam that lingered in his eyes, but could never really place it with who he played off to be.

If he told her, everything she knew about him would change. If he told her, old and dark memories would claw their way back to his front of his mind, forcing him to relive the worst days of his life. But what scared him the most was that if he told her, she probably wouldn't look at him with anything but pity for the rest of his life. It was these thoughts and more that caused the blood from his face to drain, making him look almost as pale as Raven.

Raven must have realized this, for her eyes softened and her voice became quiet, "Beast Boy, you don't have to talk about if-" Beast Boy shook his head, cutting her off without saying a word. After a minute or so of gather his thoughts, Beast Boy spoke. "If you want me to know about these scars, I'll need to beginning. Do you really know want to know how I got this green _scar _all over my body?"

The question was rhetorical, of course, but left it's desired affected. Raven eyes flickered with Sadness's blue, as did the pheromones she gave off. She said nothing, ready to just listened, nodding her head as he gave a gentle of smile at her concern. BB looked away from her, shuddering slightly as he remembered the screams and cries of the other children, the sting of leather on his chest and his back. He blinked, the painful memories vanishing, but his scars still aching.

**Favorite Moment, Quote, And Line? **


	6. Some Things Are Best Left Unspoken

**Ch.6:  Some Things Are Better Left Unspoken, While Others….**

"First I need to know if you actually thought I was born green?" Beast Boy asked before starting his story. Raven pressed her book against her lap as she gave a tiny shrug, an uncharacteristically sheepish grin gracing her face. At this BB's eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened as he pointed an accusing finger. "I don't believe you! You actually thought I came out _green_?" He cried, Raven blushing slightly.

BB quickly regained his grinning composure, the shock having passed seamlessly. "Well, I guess that's to be expected when you're the most mysterious member of the Titans. No, Rae, I wasn't born this _color_." Even though he had given a playful shrug, the last word rolled off his tongue like a cuss word. "If Cy ever fixes my holo-ring (which he probably has, seeing as he hasn't left the garage all week), I'll show you what was never meant to be." At this Raven attempted to picture BB without his green skin, but nothing came to mind.

"I was born here in the States, but grew up in Eastern Africa, Upper Lumumba to be exact. My-my parents doubled as biochemists and ecologists, the best in their field actually. You'd never believe it, but from them I acquired an IQ of at least 173, give or take a few figures. Anyway, my parents were pretty close to the local tribe in the area they researched, especially the chieftain. We were so close actually, that they taught us Swahili and-don't tell Robin this-their fighting style through a variety of displays and rituals."

He paused for a moment, refusing to look at Raven as he told his story, letting her take in this information. He could smell the anticipation, coming off of her, and when she didn't comment, he continued. "I was four or five when I had my fate changing accident. My mother spoke Spanish fluently (she was half Venezuelan), and told me to stay close to her- since I apparently listened to her better when she spoke in her native tongue –as she collected sap samples from the trees in the nearby jungle."

"Well you know me, I have a hard time doing as I'm told. So I wondered off, my mom's back to me, when this cute green monkey appeared from the jungle into the clearing. Thinking it was okay, I reach out to pet the creature. I-I remember a sharp pain exploding through my whole body, almost like fireworks going off inside me, as it bit my hand. The couple of parts are a little hazy for one reason or another….but the only things that I remember clearly are my mother's screams which I still hear from time to time, and how my father is taking a blood sample muttering something about a disease named Sakutia."

"I don't remember what happened next, I must have black out due to the pain, because what I think is tomorrow is really next couple of weeks. When I awoke, I noticed that my father was at my bedside, his head in his hands. Unknown to me I smell his fear, a tinge of blackberries in the air. I do remember whispering 'Dad', and my heart almost breaking when I see his face. The bags of sleeplessness nights, redness of tears, and his almost defeated smile all of that and more is etched on my father's face."

"At the call of her name, my mother rushed into the room, crying tears of joy and squeezing me close to her heart. As I hug her back, I realize that my arms-no, my entire body is green. Apparently it was a side-effect of the serum my father had administrated to save my life. Granted, I was a much lighter shade due to my age." He stopped again this time to look at Raven. It was obvious that he had captivated her attention, as her book lay forgotten, while her chin rested on her palms and her fingers practically glued to her cheeks. He couldn't help but smile as her eyes watched him intently, waiting for the next part of his tale.

So far there had been a freak accident, a life and death situation, and a complete success in overcoming the Grim Reaper-all the workings of her favorite books. She had a feeling that what was to come was sure to pull a few heartstrings, seeing as Beast Boy's head suddenly turned away from looking at her, a wave of sadness and regret emitting from him. She felt her eyes widen at this, debating whether or not she wanted him to continue. Curiosity, at the moment, had overwhelmed Affection.

She was suddenly pulled away from her thoughts at the sound of BB's voice. "Fast forward to a year later, after my accident: My parents, after much argument between them, have taken me to the village many times, and after a while they embraced me with open arms. Still sparring, dancing and," Sigh, "Hunting. During this same year, 2 important events occur in my life: my 1st transformation and…the death of my parents."

Instead having to face an awkward silence, Beast Boy gave a sad, forced laugh. "It's almost ironic in away, that how my first shifting saved my mom's life. Another expedition in the jungle lead us into the situation were a deadly cobra was threatening her. I knew a little of the animal kingdom back then, given my parents' studies and my own surroundings. So in order to protect her, I-" He stops and shudders, never finishing the sentence. He didn't have to…

Raven already had an image of the young Garfield, the snake's blood running down his mouth while mixing with his tears, his mother's grateful arms around his small frame circulating in her mind. His emotions had been painting pictures for her, her powers doing some memory surfing to complete it. This was the reason she was on the verge of tears: she hadn't meant to do so, of course, it was merely a subconscious effort do to her empathic abilities. She did this whenever someone was telling her a story, so now it was more of a habit than anything else.

This was also partially the reason the reason she was listen to him so intently (the other, though if anyone accused her of such she would clearly deny, was that she missed his voice). "A little while after this incident, my parents took me to the village and gathered the next-to- be-warriors. Any animal my parents my parents called out, I turned into without so much as a thought. I didn't know that they were trying to protect me for the future."

"Sometime in June, the three of us went on a boat trip to get to a new area of jungle yet to be researched. So there we were, just boating along without a care in the world, when all of a suddenly the controls went wacko! To make matter worse, we were quickly approach an uncharted waterfall." Beast Boy took a pause, taking a deep breath and then exhaling it. This is where things would get rough.

"With no way to escape due to the rushing water around us, my mother Marie gives me a final tight hug and my father Mark orders me to fly to safety. Without asking any questions I listen to my parents pleas, turning into a hummingbird and perching on the nearest branch. From there I'm forced to watch my parents die before me."

Raven covered her mouth, attempting to hide the shocked gasp that escaped her lips. Now nothing exploded at the shock of this news, as per typical, but her empathic waves spread rapidly throughout the Tower- the closet to the med bay was the common room. Inside were Titans East and Star. Starfire was spilling even more tears than during BB recovery as Bee wiped her eyes and she fought back her own tears.

Next to their, leader were Mas y Menos bawling their eyes out, speaking such rapid Spanish that Cyborg's Spanish to English implants he had given to Titans East were practically useless. Speedy's face was almost impassive, except for the saddened frown etched onto his features, and Aqualad cursed the wild Amazonian waters.

It occurred to Raven that Starfire must have told their friends of Garfield's awakening, and must have still been monitoring them since he came home to heal. Surprisingly, her wave reached Cyborg far off in the garage first before reaching Robin, who was only a floor up. She already knew that he had been keeping an eye on his little buddy, but instead of the surprise that that Raven expected she got something different.

Raven sensed that Cy was wielding an immense anger towards himself for picking at BB without knowing anything about his past, and a sadly calm understanding for the lost of his parents. She somehow could feel anything from the Boy Wonder. It was very strange to have their connection blocked, especially considering their telepathic bond. She'd have to talk to him later and see if her 'brother' was okay-but even as she felt all of this and decided what to do afterwards, BB's story was far from over…

"Had I know what I do now, maybe, just maybe, I could have saved them…" His head dropped, eyes lingering onto his bed. When he felt Raven's petite hand cup under his own clawed hand, giving a sympathetic squeeze, there was an instant released of the pain, regret, and the 'if only I had's that swam around his parents death. He looked up into his-at least for this moment-dark goddess's eyes, this time specks of lavender and emerald green overlapped the glint of gold he had caught earlier. Which meant Affi was beating Cory, for the moment anyway.

He gave her a relieved smile, and a soft chuckle. He wouldn't ever tell Raven, but he had given nicknames to her emoticlones: Wiz, Kno-kno, Giggles, the list goes on (at least for the ones BB knew of/ had met). "But hey, Dick's been a great father figure and I wonder traded Kori as my adopted mom any day." She smiled back too, a full fledge grin that came close to matching his own. The sight of him caused his heart to melt, and face to heat up slightly. He had noticed the entire time that she was expressing more emotion, the fact being more evident in her eyes as well as her actions.

**Favorite Quote, Line, Moment?**


	7. Lifted Burdens! Expressed Feelings!

**Ch.7 Lifted Burdens, Expressed Feelings**

He wondered if her gift was working, but decided on it later. He took another deep breath as he was about to continue his story, for while Raven's hand was still under his, he had yet to address the scars on his arms and back. This, he knew, was causing Cory to shine brighter than Affi…and Brave which he knew had helped Raven try to show that small sign of affection. "So now you know-and everybody else. What? You didn't think I noticed the camera's?-why I always disappear on June 6 and don't like boats in the slightest."

"And, no, the T-Ship is not a boat- it's a rocket and submarine." At this Raven laughed, and he smiled. He loved that sound and was glad he could lighten the mood. "Anyway, you know what made it worse for me, watching my parents die?" He noticed that his voice lowered and darkened, despite how he attempted to keep a positive mood. It was of course, impossible. "There was no fear in their eyes, and they had those big loving grins on their faces, as they waved goodbye me and shouted how they loved me." Tears edged his eyes and he wiped them away. Apparently he hadn't shed enough over this.

"I don't hear their screams of terror as the roaring waters claim their lives, but rather "We love you Garfield." When it hits me that they truly are gone, I panic. Flying as fast as my wings can carry me, I didn't stop until I had the Chieftain in my sight. I shift the second I see him, crying my eyes out as I tell him about my parents."

"Since they already considered me family, they took care of me for awhile, allowing to be truly immersed into their culture. Everything was going alright until a group of thugs came to the village. With their guns and nets, they ravaged through the town, kidnapping children of all ages, myself included."

"It turned out that these men were child laborers, looking for new workers for their enterprises. For 2 long and horrible years, I and the other children were forced to live in a dusty warehouse, forsaken to sleep in small dog cages and wear shock collars. These bastards worked us like dogs endlessly, and when we got to exhausted they would whip us with harsh leather. They beat me the most out of anyone, mostly because I was_ green_," He spat out the last word, fist clenching in hatred at these memories.

"The other half being that they had figured out what I could do. Under the bombardment of insult and sneers, I forced myself to be an optimist. I tried and attempted to keep my fellow slaves spirits high and started telling jokes." BB paused, remembering the stinging of the leather on his back, the cries and screams of children in the night air, and the anger of these men. "Anyway, as much as you wouldn't believe, I helped lead our revolt to our escape. I won't go into the details-too many familiar faces were lost that day."

"Once I had managed to get the kids to civilization, it was there I met my godfather Nick Galtry, who had traveled to Africa in search of me. I lived with him; until I found out he was only after my parents' inheritance and attempted to off me. Afterwards Rita and Steve adopted me, only to disown me after I saved all the Doom Patrol's lives instead of taking out the Brain. Go figure." He gave a shrug, his ears suddenly twitching at the sound of Raven's sobs.

She was squeezing his hand so tight, that it might have been broken already. He hadn't meant for her to lose her calm composure, let along cause her to tears, nor had he expected her to do so. He wanted to comfort her but couldn't bring himself to do. Beast Boy only shrugged with a relieved sigh-baggage that he had been carrying for years was finally lifted.

Raven's head had somehow found its way into his lap, whispering apologizes of for her cruel and coldhearted words to him. "Shhh, Rae, its okay, I forgive you." He said, soothingly, unconsciously stroking his hand through her violet hair. After a couple of moments of this Raven gathered herself, her normally amethyst eyes a mix of golden, lavender, and light blue.

Wiping her eyes, the sorceress asked, "You said you know how to speak Swahili, right?" BB nodded, "Well you were asleep you muttered something like '_Matokeo ya Utafutaji kwa__."_ Beast Boy's face flushed red, his mind instantly translating what she had pronounced: _"I love you my dear sweet Raven…"_

He hadn't realized he had confessed to her, and luckily for him she didn't-couldn't-know what he had said. He looked away from her confused face, muttering that it meant nothing. BB then carefully got himself out of his bed, morphing into a cat to stretch himself out. "I think it's time I go see our fearless leader about this whole thing." As BB was about to leave, Starfire had zoomed to the med bay. On sight she had hugged her green brother in one of the softest embraces she could give, the lightness of her touch causing him to cringe unintentionally.

The alien girl's eyes were such a deep brown that they resembled Cyborg's or Bee's. She was ranting constantly in nothing but Tamerean, and despite the slight height difference (even though Star's feet were on the ground) BB let her cry onto his shoulder. Starfire didn't moved until Raven had to rescue him, as the princess lack of strength faded with each second. After sitting her sister down, Raven then unexpectedly gave him a big hug and a ghost of a kiss on the lips.

When she stepped back, her cheeks blushed furiously as he stood in front of her with a confused look on his face. "Uh…I wanted to learn Swahili?" The confusion seeped away, leading to an understanding smile. With that answer acceptable, BB strode off to find Robin. Moments after he had left, Starfire questioned her actions. "I did not know Azarthians could do the 'kissing' and learn languages like my people." A beautiful smile graced Raven lips, as she responded dreamily, "We can't." At this Starfire's eyes went wide with shock, and then smile as well, grabbing Raven's hands. "Come then, we have much to converse about!"

* * *

"Rob? Robin, man, open up! I can smell your cheap-ass hair gel a mile away!" BB gave a tiny chuckle as he stood before Robin's door. "If you don't you'll have one really annoying fly buzz at your ear for the rest of-" This threat seemed to work, much to Best Boy's excitement, as Robin cracked open his door just enough for his friend to slip through. Once inside, BB noticed that while it was still ridiculously neat and clean, nothing had truly changed since the time the team had gone Robin-ing. That is except for a couple group pictures on his night stand

The Dark Knight's protégé stood in silence as he looked out his window at the city across the bay, all the while BB sat down on his bed with a 'plop' and waited till the Boy Wonder was ready. "Beast Boy," Robin started slowly, "I wanted to apologize on many accounts. The biggest being my lack in trust in you. I hate myself for something like what happened to you to make me realize how important you mean to me and to the team. To be completely honest you're like my brother and after this, I can't picture this team without you." Robin was now facing his friend, his brother. Beast Boy's face was uncharacteristically serious, but his eyes still glinted with that childish humor they had all gotten accustomed to.

"My second mistake was my ignorance as to how strong you really are; not realizing that your comedy (with I must admit is pretty lame sometimes) was your way of coping with the immense pain you've dealt in life as well away to keep all of us looking on the bright side of things. Do you accept my apology for my mistakes?" Robin held out his hand to shake BB's if he so wished. BB only smiled at him, standing up and grabbing his leader's hand, only to pull him into a tight brotherly hug. "Dude, I took 3 bullets for your spiky-haired ass. I think that counts as an 'I forgive you'. Besides you couldn't have known about my pain-I am a brilliant actor."

Robin couldn't help but smile at his friend's vanity, suddenly remember his conversation with Raven a week early. Robin had helped her back into her room, so that way she could change her clothes. All the while, Robin listened to Raven explain the entire situation in depth from how BB's gift had allowed her to Feel to how he had accidently caught her undressing. Most of this, however, was his 'twin sister' scolding him about his reaction to all of it.

It's what she said as she left her room that caused Robin's heart to knot in guilt:_ 'Although he doesn't show it he admires and trusts you above all of us, myself included. To him, you're his hero-and if you can't trust your hero, who can you trust?' _"BB, why did the Beast come out and protect me of all people?" At this, BB's eyes lightened and he smiled. "Simple. It was instinct."

"The Beast by nature is more wolf-like than anything else and as you know wolves travel in packs. Now I don't think you need to guess who the Alpha male is, but it is the Beast duty to protect the Alpha in times of danger. Since the Alpha's mate and Beta are pretty resilient, there is only the need to protect Alpha, as well as Mate…" There was a sudden wave of awkward silence between them as they both thought the same thing: Had Beast Boy just called Raven his _Mate_?

* * *

Whilst the boys mulled over what had been said, the object of Robin's affection was pointlessly kicking her feet against Raven's bed. Starfire had gone to the mall of shopping in disguise as human Kori with her holo-ring, searching high and low for a gift for friend Raven (also to take her mind off of Beast Boy). Bee, under the alias Karen, had accompanied her, leaving Cyborg to lead her team if any trouble happened. Starfire had also invited a girl by the name of Tara, who looked and behaved strikingly like an old friend of the Titans.

With her friends help-and knowing her choices of clothing style was too bright for her dark sister-they went into a variety of darker stores within the mall. One shop that seemed to meet both her and Raven's taste was a place called the 'Topic of Heating'. When Star and Bee had returned, 20 to 30 bags filled to the brim with clothes were carried to Raven's room. Now after leaving the med bay, Star was simply watching Raven try on her new outfits, waiting for the right time to speak.

The dark teen separated her clothes into 3 piles: one for street clothes, another for the ever elegant stake outs, and the last for _dates_. At the moment, Raven twirled in a simple yet elegant black dress, which she had accessorized with a white belt around her waist. The dressed really flattered her body, accentuating her curves and bust. The sight caused Happy and Affection to wonder '_Hey, maybe we could wearing on a date with-'_ "Raven, I was doing the wondering and wished to know if you harbored the 'feeling's for friend Beast Boy?" Gulp. Star just had to mention who was on her mind at the moment. She caught herself blushing in her vanity mirror, cutting her eye and seeing Starfire grin mischievously. Damn it.

The only time Kori, because that's what everyone calls her when that smile appears unless they were in disguise, it was because she knew something. Raven was found out and before she could deny her affections towards the green changeling, Starfire quickly stated, "I do believe my question was rhetorical (?)."

Raven noticed her pause, to see if she had use the phrase correctly (at which she only nodded to the mirror, afraid to say anything at this point). "I have noticed that in the past couple of months that you have developed a particular closeness with friend Beast Boy. And is it not true that the kissing is not a sign a sign of deep affection or a start of a most interment relationship?

Raven blushed deepened at the thought of a _close _relationship with Beast Boy. "Kor, I-" She spun around only to come eye to eye with Starfire, who was not willing to let up on her barrage."Please, _sister_, it is most important that you do not deny these feelings. Especially since now that bracelet among your wrist allows you to express them without fear. Over this past 2 week, I saw you display emotions that I could have only prayed you'd feel on day: tears of sadness, smiles of joy, and the most wonderful look of longing as you watched over Garfield.

Starfire then stopped not only so her friend could take in what she just stated, but to study Raven's reactions. The usually calm and collected demoness was replaced with a shy young teen girl who had suddenly found the floor interesting, a nervous look on her face. She was biting her lower lip and digging a hole into the floor with right foot as she held her hands behind her back.

"_Why does she hesitate so?" _Starfire thought, sighing only to place herself back onto the bed. But then again, Star understood all too well what kind of questions were going through her friend's head: _"What if he doesn't feel the same way? If this only pushes him away from me? If I break his heart or hurt him?_" Starfire could identify with Raven, for she had the same talk before their trip to Tokyo. She had come to Raven for to do the 'girl talk', and now it was time to 'repay the favor', as the humans said.

"Raven, have you ever known Beast Boy to leave you alone for any reason at all, minus the account when ex-friend Terra was here?" At this Raven smiled and shook her head. Starfire returned the gestures. "It is as you said to me when I was conflicted about my feelings for boyfriend Robin: _"It would be easier to admit to him it you tell me what you think." _I believe the phrase still stands, especially in your current situation. Now share with me what you are feeling my sister." And with that Raven took a deep took a deep breath…..

**Favorite moment, line, and quote?**


	8. Afterwards Of Dove's Wing

**Epilogues and Afterwards: Confessions of Love, Purrs of Contentment**

Six words. That's all it took for Cyborg's systems to shut down, Bee slip out of the computer chair as she surfed the web, Nightwing to spit out on his coffee every, Starfire's food to explode and leave Beast Boy the victor of an all out videogame brawl between him and the Titans East boys . BB blinked, his eyes not even focused on the screen as he tried to register what he heard. Did Raven just announce what he thought she did?

After telling Starfire her secret feelings, the next day Robin had called for a team meeting. During said grouping Robin addressed his recent mistakes and decided to resign from being the team leader as Robin-only to reintroduce himself as Nightwing. Due to Starfire's constant nagging it took Raven a full three days to gather her courage and tell BB how she felt. All the while, the two teams had seamlessly reintegrated Beast Boy back into their daily schedules.

Then the next morning Raven had been the last one to enter the common room. As weird as this was, the others didn't pay any attention to this…not until she totally screwed over their entire lives with a small confession. "I love you Garfield Mark Logan!" were the six words that caused everyone's minds to halt. Having put her hands at her sides, clenching them in embarrassment, she peeked through her closed eyes to see her friend's reactions.

When she opened them, she found that everyone's eyes watching her. Suddenly Embarrassment overwhelmed her, a blush overcoming her cheeks. She quickly attempted to phase out of the room, but as she started to sink into darkness, someone had grabbed her wrist and began to pull her through her vortex. _"When did he get so damn strong?"_ Was all she thought as she was suddenly face to face with the man that she had come to Love. He gave her bear hug, whispering, "I love you too, Rachel Raven Roth. Oh, and by the way:_ Happy Birthday._" And with that BB gave her his true gift: her 1st real kiss on the lips.

Cyborg and Robin were the first to recover, instantly going into 'big brother' mode about Beast Boy and Raven's relationship. After the hour long lecture, Robin told Raven about his gift to her: she was allowed to get anything she wanted for her 18th birthday. Raven only smiled, "Really?"

The Boy Wonder nodded, not expecting her answer: "Then I'll be back in a couple of hours. BB, follow me. We're going to go get tattoos." The new couple turned on their holo-rings, Beast Boy grinning widely as they left a slack jawed Robin where he stood. Hours later, after the duo had returned from the parlor they found their leader still in the same statuesque form.

A week later, something rather odd (yes, even for the Titans) happened. It was your average, quiet day. Beast Boy's head lay on Raven's lap as she read a new book she had gotten from Speedy, while Starfire rested on Nightwing's chest as he watch the news. Both the green changeling and alien princess were taking naps this afternoon and both their beloved's happened to be unconsciously stroking and rubbing their stomachs softly. Now a little know fact about Starfire and her people: they were an extremely evolved from cats (it's true I swear!).

But this fact lay forgotten, as she and Beast Boy began to purr. The two birds, caught completely off guard, usually impassive faces showed a mixture of confusion and surprise. The two of them slowly looked up from what they had been doing, only to glance at one another, their thoughts reflecting each other: _"Did they just purr?"_

The two of them stopped their rubbing as they down at their partners, who stopped the soft noise and began to fidget slightly. Once they rubbing began again, Starfire and BB continued to purr contently to their partners touch.

Eventually the shock faded, and the Birds continued their activities, both believe today could get any weirder. As per normal, they were both wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong. Then Cyborg could be heard approaching the common room, the screams an angry and annoyed Bee could be heard. He entered the room, Bee pounding his back and kicking air as she was hoisted over his shoulder. "CYBORG! Put me down this instant!" She gave a yelp of surprise as he obliged to her request.

The two of them stood before the Birds, the huge grin on his face catching both of their attention. He winked at them, causing both of them wonder what he was up to, their purring companions still asleep. "What the hell to do you-" Bee's angry was cut short as she suddenly released all tension she had been holding. This and the fact that Cyborg was gently rubbing under her chin with his cool metallic finger, was not at all strange-it was widen soothing buzz that came from the Titans East leader.

Cyborg had managed to calm her and lead her to the couch, plopping between the two Birds and their companions. Still focused on Bee, he's question would have seemed random if it hadn't been asked earlier, "Hey, are Star and the grass stain _purring?"_ Robin only nodded, his eyes watching the news channel intently, as Raven gave a quick 'Yup.' and pulled her book back to her face. Cyborg smiled, "Okay, this is just weird. Anymore surprises?" He asked to no one in particular.

"I asked that Tara girl to come with us to the beach on Thursday." Raven stated, not looking up from her page. Cyborg nodded- Raven asking was the 'Terra' look alike to the beach was definitely weird…. "YOU WHAT?" Everybody screamed, Raven giving her friends a sheepish smile, "It _Felt_ like the right thing to do." And with that she turned the page, the Dove's Wing glinting in the afternoon sunlight.

**Favorite moment, line, and quote?**


	9. And Onwards With A Rocky Start!

**Another Side, Another Story.**

**_Rocks And Redemptions_********:**

**Ch.**** 1: ****Just Like Old Times?**

I know what you're all thinking: why should I read a story about a traitorous bitch like myself? Maybe my good looks? Or my irresistible charm? Ha, yea right. How about because there's nothing better than a story of redemption? Okay, so I myself can name ten things much better-but hey, you can't blame a girl for trying. As you can probably tell, I haven't forgotten nor repressed my memories, let alone my powers (which I still practiced with on the outskirts of the city, far away). As for how I came back…I'll get to that later.

The question that's probably on everyone's mind (no, I will not go and die in a hole full of Hell's flames…) is why didn't I just go back with BB when he asked me to? After so many chances to redeem myself to him and the others, only to betray them the way I did? I couldn't bring myself to imagine the guys as well as him embracing me back into their lives, especially Raven. So once I escaped my stone prison, I decided to change my name and fake forgetting about my own haunting guilt and pain that I caused them.

But apparently Fate had other plans. Surprisingly enough, it was Starfire and Robin who I was reunited with 1st. It happened 2 months before BB's sacrifice for the Bird Brain, as I walked from my high school after a late day of studying with my new friends. It had just started to get dark and I the street lamps had begun to flicker to life. As I had decided to take a shortcut home through the closet alleyway, I was almost mugged in the process-partially because I refused to use my powers and the other was due to me being caught off guard. Luckily enough for me, the two them had been patrolling the area for said mugger.

Once they had subdued the poor crook, they had come to address me out under the lights. When Star's eyes locked with mine, I saw them light up with recognition under the lamp's glow. Robin, being Robin, only raised an eyebrow in question. A million thoughts were going around in his mind at the sight of me- "And your name is?" Was the one that that he asked most politely, hoping to catch my name, both for his and my sake. After the exchange, he put his hands on his hips, cocking his head slightly.

"Well, Tara, I advise that when you travel at night, you go with a friend or in a group. Am I understood?" He had ordered me with his 'leader' voice, as if I had never left the team. How sweet of him, really. Boy knew how to be gentle with a girl. I flashed him a huge smile worthy of BB, and gave him a mock salute. "Sir! Yes, sir!" To my surprise, he chuckled lightly. Apparently he had lightened up while I gone, the air he gave off obviously more relaxed than he was in the past.

"We shall be doing the escorting to her home, yes?" Starfire asked, now staring me directly in the eye. When I gave an uncomfortable blink and she still didn't notice my nervousness, I looked past the orange toned girl to see Robin sweat-drop in apology. "Yes, Star, now back up some. You're invading her personal space." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to his side. When neither let go, I assumed that something was wrong. That is unless- "I am sorry, Boyfriend Robin." I gave a tiny gasp of surprise, only to replace it instantaneously with smile.

He had finally confessed his feelings with Star! I had heard rumors, but had no way to truly confirm it. And now the proof stood before me—it was 'bout time. So with the two Titans behind me, I headed home. Once at my 'parents' doorstep, we were about to say our goodbyes. Robin went 1st, giving me a firm handshake and a parting gift. It was a little Robin key-chain, Robin telling me to push down the bird's tail and he would personal give me a ride home.

Starfire came next, asking me the most random of questions: "Would you wish to accompany me to the mall of shopping?" Her tone was innocent and her eyes holding a deep longing. I couldn't say no to her like that, especially when she was flashing freaking Bambi eyes at me. "Sure, Star!" I said, giving her a gentle smile. Man, I'm smiling a lot lately. Was it because I was near two of the _people_ who had made me feel like I truly belonged somewhere?

She squealed excitedly, suddenly floating with happiness and taking me along as she grabbed my hands. Just as quickly, we descended, a quizzical look appearing on her face. "Do you have a phone of the jail?"

Phone of the-? Oh! I practically dived for my messenger bag (my uniform's skirt lacked pockets-speaking of which Robin was still looking off in the distance randomly, even after we had become grounded) and pulled out my cell.

I gave Star my number as she adjusted my phone to pick up on her communicator's frequency. "We shall meet again on the next day of Saturn. Until then, I bid farewell, friend Tara." With my number in tow, Star then gave me one of the softest hugs ever, as if I were to dissolve into _**dust**_if she squeezed any harder.

* * *

Next Saturday, I told my adopted parents that I would be hanging at the mall with some friends of mine. I arrived at the mall within an hour, waiting in the food court and sipping lazily on a soda I had bought while Star arrived. "Tara!" Came a call, causing me to look up. Suddenly I was in a tight embrace, brilliantly red hair flashing by my eyes… "Star?" I asked questionably.

The girl who had hugged me stepped back. This couldn't have been my alien friend! Sure, the height was the same, but she looked completely different! Her hair was an orange red instead of the dark cooper color I was used to; her emerald green eyes (you could see the white around her irises). Her skin was two tones lighter than normal, a bronze tan on her skin instead of her normal golden orange, and had cute freckles arranged on her face.

The only thing that told me it was Star was that ridiculously huge grin on her face, the bubbly aura she gave off, and of course her manner of speech: "Shush, friend Tara! Please be doing the calling of my name as Kori. I am doing the cover of below!" So Star-excuse me- _Kori_ was doing some disguised shopping. It made sense, considering how much of a riot their fans made once they had the Titans in their sights. Then there was a shadow, as someone blocked the light above us. It was a bulky, muscular African American teen, practically 6 feet tall or taller. In his dark blue muscle shirt, you could see his biceps ripple while his light jeans hiding his dark legs.

He would have been extremely intimidating if it weren't for the brotherly glint in his eye. He almost reminded me of- "Victor, Victor Stone's the name." He stretched out his massive hand and I slid my own tiny one into his, attempting to give him a firm greeting.

He couldn't be have been whom I thought he was, he just looked to different from- "But you could can just call me Cy. Rich (at this he whispered Robin in my ear, apparently that was Bird boy's real name) wants to travel in pairs whenever we go somewhere crowded like this. I hope ya'll don't mind if I tag along?"

I grinned ecstatically! It was Cyborg! Out of all the Titans, besides BB, he was the one I missed the most. He treated me as if I was his baby sister and I enjoyed that. So this is what he looked like before-my thought was suddenly interrupted by a ferocious growl. The two of us looked at _Kori_, sweat-dropping as the alien princess simply blushed.

"Please be doing the pardoning, my friends," Kori apologized, placing a hand to her stomach(s), "It seems that in my excitement of thinking of today's activities, I missed the breaking of fast." I couldn't help but laugh at her little mistake. Since we were already in the 'food of kingdoms' as Kori called it we hit every single restaurant.

Between the three of us and our monstrous appetites, the mall was force to close the Subway, Chick-Fil-A, Panda Express, and Coldstone Creamery. While we had indulged ourselves, we also take about our lives. The two Titans told me about their most recent adventures and me… well I told them just about my school life, such as my classes and best friends.

It took me a minute, but I suddenly realized how I was behaving more like my old self-loud, laughing, and bright-instead of my silent and reclusive character I had been acting as. Even though I was Tara now, Kori and Vic treated me like I had never left the team. Like they had forgiven me of my sins and mistakes, and were ready to take me back regardless of my flaws…like I belonged with them, not at Murakami High. The thought almost brought me to tears.

Luckily Victor wasn't one to sit there and let his 'new' friend cry. He had suggested an eating contest, and after defeating half of the hundreds of men who had participated, it came down to Kori, Vic and I. The winner, which was a completely surprise to everyone, was Kori who looked like a super skinny school girl (she has _9 _stomachs…._9!_). Afterwards we had begun to round the mall. Kori and I shopped for a variety of outfits and talked about various recipes we found watching Food Network or the Web, while Vic and I couldn't help but stop and drool at the Game Clock's window, which had a display for the newest _Ending Dreams_ installment (it's up to 13 at the moment.)

It was fun hanging out with them, but of course it had to come to an end sooner or later. Once we had exited to the parking lot, my eyes instantly spotted a blue mustang with black racing stripe, which I knew at a glance was the T-Car. "We should do this again sometime." I started, checking the weight of the bags on my arms. Kori smiled and gave me a tight hug. "Oh we shall friend Tara! I shall ask Boyfriend Robin when we can meet again!"

Once she let me go, I could breathe again. Victor watched as she skipped off to the car, then he beamed at me. "It was nice to see you again-I mean nice to meet you. For the first time. _Ever_. So do you need a ride home? We got plenty of space in the car." He spoke rapidly, trying to cover his mistake of letting his tongue slip. I took him up on his offer and when they had dropped me off, Vic had decidedly helped me with my bags.

After dropping them on my doorstep for me, he handed me a ticket, saying "If you want, I can drive you to the stadium next Friday. None of the guys want to go with me, but you look like a _**rockin'**_enough girl." He beamed widely, suddenly picking me up off the ground in a bear hug before leaving with Kori.

**Favorite Moment, Line, And Quote?**


	10. Tragedy Thy Name Isn't Tara

**Ch. 2: Tragedy Thy Name Isn't Tara**

I couldn't turn him down and just leave him hanging-consider it a debt being repaid for treating me like I wasn't a treacherous villain. So that Friday coming up, Victor picked me up and drove us out to the arena stadium. Vic took off his holo-ring for a split second as we drove into the parking lot, to let the toll booth guy know he was dealing with a special guest. Because of Vic's status as a Titan, we also received front row seats! I have to admit it was pretty entertaining to watch the giant monster truck crushing the little cars.

Afterwards Kori had invited me to dinner with her and Richard. I happily accepted, knowing that the world's second greatest detective was willing to play by my rules. Not surprisingly, Rich kept his mask on, which causing the other customers to stare had us intently with interest. Not that we were paying them any attention: during the meal, Rich told me all about their escapades in Tokyo as well as their mini-war with Beast Boy's old foes the Brotherhood of Evil. Both times when he mentioned how had if they had one extra member it would have gone easier.

Robin saying such was his way of expressing how he missed me. I was flattered truly, but I just couldn't respond the way he wanted me too. I could only smile and say, "If only." After they had escorted him home, it came to my attention that I was missing two of the Titans from my life. One of which I had left heartbroken countless (okay, so three) times, the other always being on ends with because we both knew we loved the same boy. Not that the dark Bird would admit it. If we ever did meet up (and she didn't try and rip my head off) I'd have to ask her if she knew how I was revived…

Then, unexpectedly, after not having seen anybody for weeks, one of the many TV's in the street windows displayed the news on that Saturday. It showed the Titans, my three friends and a Black girl in a black and yellow striped getup that I assumed was Bumble Bee. Robin cleared his throat, causing the chatter of reporters to cease.

What was he going to say? Where were BB and Raven? My eyes widened in shock and I covered a gasp as he made his announcement: "My dear friend and teammate Beast Boy is in our medical facilities in semi-critical condition after bravely taken three bullets for my sake. Bumble Bee, leader of the Titans East, and her team will be taking reign of the city for us, as we attempt to get back to normal and heal our fallen comrade to the best of our abilities."

After that news, I couldn't help but keep my powers under control. Still, as I walked to and from school, I couldn't help but rotate pebbles in my palm in order to calm myself. It was all I had to take my mind of this tragedy, simply rolling them around in my hand every time I passed a car or someone. It was that Wednesday when Star as Kori and Bumble Bee under the name Karen, called me up and asked me to go shopping at the mall.

Apparently, Raven's birthday was coming up and since there happened to be such contrast in taste, Kori could use all the help she could get. I had a ball being with Kori and Karen bonding with me as quick as they come. We talked about all girls do: the hottest clothes, best diet foods (some of Kori's were out there, but that was to be expected), which celeb should be with whom, what boys we thought were cute (Kori, of course had eyes only for Rich, but surprisingly Karen was extremely fond of Victor!), same old, same old.

Among us we had picked a variety of clothes we each assumed Raven would like, all dark colors or some sort of blue. The two girls, with the bags I carried, flew back to the tower after our eventful day of shopping. I waved goodbye to them and then head home. They had told me that BB had yet to awake and that Raven had yet to leave his side.

So the worry I had been carrying the last few days was relieved. I was happy that I could contribute to Raven's gift, and my pleasantness followed me throughout the week: I found a lost wallet and received a 50 dollar reward, aced three test in my worst classes, and help win county's with my school's volleyball team.

And then things got….different again. I had been checking out the magazine racks my favorite bookstore, when a familiar laugh rang through my ears. Curiosity got the best of me, as I went around the corner to the comics section to investigate. Unconsciously I uttered, "BB?" only to have boy standing before me look up. I was so sure that it was him, but upon a closer look I knew it wasn't.

First and foremost was the difference in height and the definition of his muscle that gave him a Richard-like build (who had changed his codename to Nightwing). Another thing that I noticed was his attire: short sleeved white button up, dark green muscle shirt, and badge cargo shorts with surfer's sandals.

The second thing that alarmed me of my mistake was the _extreme _difference in skin tone and hair: instead of his forest green hair, lime green skin and pointed ears, the teen had a very nice dark tan with rounded ears, cute freckles, and sandy blond hair. The only that was similar was his emerald green eyes, which seem to darken in sadness. Then they instantly brightened and the kid smiled, his grin reminding me of my dear friend.

When he spoke, I felt my eyes widen at how deep it was despite looking very young. "BB? You wouldn't happen to be talking about the Titan Beast Boy? As much as there's a resemblance, and as often as I get that, I'm not that grass stain. Not that it wouldn't be cool to be him, so you can lower the fist please?" I had clenched my hand into the fists after he called BB a 'grass stain', only to release the tension and relaxing when I realized it was more of a compliment than an insult.

After I withdrew a calming breath, he lowered his hands that he had put up in mock defense. He was about to say something else with his smile returning, when a calming and soft voice came from behind me. "You'll have to excuse him for any idiocy his spills out-he has a habit of not thinking before speaking." Walking past me was a Raven-haired teen girl, with a bag full of books weighting comfortably on her pale arm. With a polite 'excuse me' she cut in-between us, and even she was the shortest of the three, she glared up at the boy menacingly. He flinched slightly, sheepishly putting a hand behind his head.

"What did I tell you, Gar? Always think before you spout off your opinions of people! Now I want you to apologize for whatever it is you said to get-" She paused, turning around to get my name. I smiled awkwardly as I caught her eyes widen in astonishment (Did she know me? And did her eyes just flash **r**_**ed**_?), a deeper blue than my own. Whatever the reason she was startled to see me faded away instantly, as she tucked a rouge strand of hair behind her ear. "It's Tara."

She turned to away from me and back to her-was he her boyfriend? Best friend?-accomplice, waiting for him to correct his mistake. "Oh, come on Rae, I was kidding-!" The icy look she gave him sent shivers down my spine and could have probably killed him if he wasn't probably used to it. Somehow Gar seemed to shrink under Rae, as if she was looking down at him despite being so adorably short.

"1) My name is Rachel, not _**Rae**__._ And 2) How many times have I had to save you because of your mouth." Gar took a moment and smiled, "I can't count that high." At this she smiled back and shook her head in mock shame. She then turned back to me, "Since my fool of a boyfriend can't seem say it, I'm sorry if he said something to offend you, Tara. He has knack for say things without much thought and inadvertently hurting people, even if he means well."

I accepted her apology, saying how I was just going through something and recently a friend of mine that Beast Boy had saved was really distraught during the accident. I didn't need to say that it was me, of course, and I didn't have to.

In one quick motion, Rachel grabbed Gar by his collar and pulled him down to my height. He apologized with an embarrassing blush gracing his cheeks. Despite myself, I giggled at how out of place the sight seemed. You could tell who wore the pants in _that_ relationship.

To get know them a little better, I offered to buy them something at the bookstore's café. They obliged without a single look of apprehension, and we quickly found a table for the three of us. As we talked, I discovered that Rachel loved all types of literature-ranging from long epic poems to short collection of love stories-and that Garfield loved videogames (wow. that was _definitely_ a shocker) but enjoyed taking long walks through the park to clear his mind. As I took in more about them, I noticed their contrasting attitudes that made them so different, but seemed to complement each other perfectly.

Rachel didn't say much, choosing which questions to answer very carefully. She was like a hard puzzle that wanted to be solved. Garfield, on the other hand, was open and wore his emotions on his sleeve with his extremely big heart. He talked with his hands as he explained his theories on various things, from politics to why the sky was blue. I couldn't help at smile-they acted so much like Raven and BB, with a smiling Rachel cracking open her book as Garfield explained the many uses of tofu as an energy source and survival tool in the wilderness.

Eventually, we separated from our little discussion and had to part ways. They had to go meet up their other friends for their weekly movie night (apparently it was a ritual sort of thing among their close group). I nodded, sending them off on their way, as my mind reeled back to two things about our meeting: First Rachel, despite reading her book, couldn't take her eyes off of me. The second thing was how she was wearing an outfit that I gotten Raven not only the week before….


	11. Remember The Time?

**Ch 3: ****Remember The Time?**

Two days later, after meeting Rachel and Gar in the bookstore, Tara was now reading each page of her chemistry book intently, simultaneously taking notes as she reviewed. The quiet atmosphere of the library allowed her to focus extremely well-that is until a flash of cobalt (or was it navy?) blue caught her eye when she cut it. Tara couldn't help herself as she pushed her seat backwards and decided to investigate what had attracted her attention. She ended up in the same aisle as the flash, uttering "Raven?" in question.

The girl turned around-gulp-and revealed Rachel, the girl whom she had met the other day. To Tara's surprise, Rachel only smiled when she looked up towards her new friend. "First time I've ever been confused for a superhero. It feels it sort of weird, but then again you seem to do it a lot. Tara, was it?" She laughed lightly, bringing up how Tara had confused Gar for BB. "So why Raven?" Rachel asked her new friend as gathered her books and followed Tara back to her study table.

Tara pulled her chair out, sitting down with a sigh, "You just remind me of her. You do seem nicer, but then again I heard she's not allowed to express emotions. Because of that, she comes off to many as cold, when really I think she doesn't know how to interact with others." Rachel only nodded at Tara's speculation towards the rather reclusive Titan. "I heard that as well. That's all right, I'm honestly flattered. You reminded me of an old flame of Gar's from a while back, which is why I glared at you when we first met. Poor guy got his heart broken three times, each going back to the same little floozy." Tara batted a loose stranded of her blond hair out of her eyes, looking down but not at her books.

This girl sounded a lot like herself. Rachel must have seen the distraught look on her face, for she asked, "Do you want to talk about anything? I'm not supposed to be meeting up with Gar for a couple of hours…" Tara looked up, noting the compelling sincerity of the girl's posture. Well, wasn't easier to deal with your sins if you preached them to another person? Tara sure hoped so, as she took in a deep breath. "About almost a year ago, I betrayed some of the best friends I would ever have…"

And so, Tara proceeded to tell Rachel about what she had done to her friends (well, at least the gist of it. She left out the parts about her friends being the Titans, how she used to be Terra, and of course, the ever constant conversation starter Slade).

When Tara had finished she asked breathlessly, "So what do I do? I can't obviously attempt to go back to them, especially the boy's who heart I broke numerous times. I see them constantly and also wonder, '_Do they hate me? Can I ever be one of them again?'_" Tara watched as Rachel took a moment to gather her thoughts. Her eyes hadn't left Tara as she recited her story, moving her hands to match her facial expressions and the words that escaped her lips (Tara had thought she had seen a glint of gold in them, but was sure it was just the faulty lighting). Rachel still hadn't looked away from her new friend's face when she started to speak.

"Before Gar and I were together, he used to get on my nerves to no end. And every single time my patience with him wore thin, I'd explode and leaving him to ponder his actions. Not too soon after this, he'd come find me and apologize always wholeheartedly and never half-assed. For whatever divine reasoning, I had developed an uncanny ability to forgive him." Her voice was amazingly calm, a small smile turning up the corners of Rachel's lips.

"Because of this, I was eventually able to forgive the girl for leaving him-had she not I wouldn't have him with me at all. Now while I was able to forgive her for abandon my beloved, I still have a passionate resentment for breaking his heart and leaving him nothing but shattered for 3 weeks." Rachel's eyes seemed to flash red again, but Tara simply dismissed it as the lights as she had done before.

"Afterwards I came to realize that I and she were a lot of alike (much to my distaste). We both had issues getting close and trusting others, more or less of a broken past that we played off with our own impressions of what we wanted to display to the world (mine being books and her was acting like one of the guys while keeping her girlish nature), and most important, though I had not realized my own feelings at the moment, loved the same funny loving prankster." Tara nodded, understanding why Rachel had gotten so mad at this girl for abandoning someone she obviously cared about deeply.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that while betraying your friends may have hurt them deeply, you've given them plenty of time to heal and consider your reasoning for your actions. Now all you really need to do is come to terms with your own guilt and forgive yourself." Tara said nothing as she let what Rachel had told her sink in.

It was during this talk that the girls had linked hands out of a matter of trust and friendship, when Tara had begun to fiddle with Rachel's ring. She turned it twice to the left and then three to the right, suddenly causing it to glow a white light. Tara sat stunned as Rachel faded from her view, only to reveal the Teen Titan Raven sitting before her. "For the love of Azar…" was all the dark Bird said under her breath.

**Favorite moment, line, and quote?**


	12. Beachside Stories

**Ch.4: ****Beach Side Stories**

Tara couldn't help but think over the last couple of days-really, the last couple of weeks. Several weeks ago she had reinstated her lost friendship with three of the Titans; the past 2 days she had become close enough to Raven, that she considered her sister of sorts. Still, she was keeping a set distance away from BB (or Gar to Raven. Apparently she was the only one who was allowed to call him that. Tara had already made _that_ mistake…). Dealing with him was going to be her hardest hurdle…

Tara was still having issues wrapping her head around the fact that Raven and BB happened to be a couple now. Sure, she remembered that the two of them had shared a close bond (i.e. having each other's back in battle, BB going out of his way to make her feel more welcome around the others, Raven reading to BB before it was lights out, etc, etc), but otherwise they were complete opposites!

But then again Tara knew full and well why the dark sorceress had developed feelings for the Changeling, for it was the same reason she had fallen head over heels with him: He cared. He was someone who would do anything to make his love happy, feel like they belonged, and most of all to cause them to laugh (she wondered if he had yet to cross '_Make Raven laugh'_ off his list of lifetime accomplishments). Tara looked stared off into space, as she recalled on how the scene at the library had ended.

**_-Two days earlier-_**

"I'm sorry. I didn't feel that it was right to hide who I was from you, but after what Cy and Star told us about you, Gar wanted to wear our rings in public." Tara eyes widened-not at being deceived (she had seen it coming, believe it or not) but that the slightest hint of emotion was still evident in Raven's voice even after had dropped. It was one full of sorrow and regret… Tara shook her head, more in understanding then nothing else. "No, it's I understand. From what BB told me the last time we met, I look a lot like an old friend of his."

Raven calmed down at this, the worry dissipating quickly as she nodded, "He's right you know, you do remind me of her. Same face, hair, and eyes. I might even be so bold as to say that you have the same golden aura that possessed." And then this were Raven gave a knowing smile that caused Tara's eyes to widen. "But if you did happen to be her, then I should say that I understand your reasons for staying hidden now. That the past is the past, and cannot be undone-"

At this Tara's head dropped in shame, but her chin was lifted to Raven's still smiling face. "But it can surely be forgiven." Tara's mouth dropped in shock. Did that mean Raven-_Raven_, of all the Titans- had forgiven her? Before she can ask, Raven stretches catlike in her seat, cracking both her back and neck in the process. Then, with a determined look worthy of her brother, Raven said, "Enough dreading on what happened long ago, and focus on the present. How would you like to go to the beach with my family?"

If you didn't know, Raven doesn't take to well to 'no', so here she was lying on a blue beach towel on Jump Beach. Behind her was Raven, who happened to be doing reading (really what else would she be doing at the beach?) under a blue umbrella in a lavender two piece bikini. "You alright?" came the Gothic girl's voice, still monotonous to the everyday passerby but held a hint of worry only heard by her friends. (Tara, even though it had been a couple of days, could pick up traces in emotion Raven's voice depending on how it rose or fell).

Tara blinked, her surroundings coming back into focus after being lost in thought. She nodded absently, shaking away the memories of the previous days as she replied, "I'm fine, don't worry. Just thinking about how surreal all of this is…" She trailed off, not bothering to finish the thought as she brought her eyes back to what she had been previously watching: the rest of the Titans playing sand volleyball, Cyborg and BB versus Star and Night.

What Tara offhandedly asked next caused Raven to look down from her book- "Why is BB wearing a long sleeved shirt out here in this heat? I mean I know that it's unbuttoned and white, but I don't understand how he's not hot." Tara turned her head in time to see Raven's eyes first narrow in anger and then instantly softened out of sympathy. "Let's just say that he's covering up some of his pre-Titan life with his sleeves. Out of sight, out of mind right?"

Both knew that what she was illogical and stupid, seeing as they had both been in instances where that was clearly not true, but it was Raven's way of dropping the subject. At that exact second, the Beast in question was now running to the girls eagerly, as if he had heard them. Really, the game had been lost, Cy and BB's brotherly team up completely ineffective against Star and Robin's well practiced team work (huh, one wonders what else they've been practicing…)

Once a good enough distance away from the girls, the Changeling shifted into a small green kitten. Whenever Beast Boy happened to sense or be within Tara's presence, he shifted into an animal, usually a small puppy, kitten, or bunny. Nightwing believed it to be a sort of defensive mechanism against having to personally (humanly) deal with the sight of Tara. The only reason the young detective concluded as to why this hadn't activated when they had meet for the 1st -truly 2nd-time was due Tara not recognizing BB as himself.

Regardless of this fact, being not used to the sandy surface of the beach, kitten BB took a couple of adorable spills while finding his footing. As he stalked over to the girls, he was receiving a giggle from Tara and a small smirk from Raven. This caused him have his tiny fang to protruded from his lower lip, his tail shifting back and fro as he touted his unexpected triumph. Upon arrival, BB licked Tara's face once in greeting, earning him a loving scratch behind his ear.


	13. Sand Cities

**Ch. 5: Sand Cities**

After the show of affection towards and from his first love, BB mewed happily as he changed forward, readying himself to pounce into his truly beloved's lap. Used to his antics, Raven's powers caught him midair as she looked back up to her book, placing him gently into his destination. He purred in contentment as he softly grazed his head against her leg, curling himself into a ball of fur. Completely unbeknownst to Raven, her hand had somehow found his head and began stroking it gently. Tara smiled at the scene behind her, the displays of intimacy between the two very subtle compared to Bird Boy and Star. She let out an 'Aw!' when BB looked up at his Raven and let out a soft meow.

Raven, having been around BB for so long, knew for a fact that if he wanted something from her, he would use his kitten for in an attempt (his puppy form was for napping on either Raven or Star, and occasionally Robin from time to time) and that she couldn't say no to those big eyes and pleading cries.

"Gar, what do you want now?" Raven looked down at the kitten only to see him staring off in the distance. She glanced in the same direction, only to see Cyborg and the rest under a gigantic banner that read "_Sand Castles of Titanic Proportions"_ Raven then cocked an eyebrow in bemusement, a small smile on her lips. "Are you serious?" BB's Cheshire smile was a dead giveaway.

Suddenly the kitten then jumped out of her lap and began to strut towards the contest area. He shifted halfway, high fiving Nightwing who was now striding in the opposite direction. The grin on the Changeling's face told the ex-Boy Wonder that his idea had caught Raven's interest. Now there was one more thing to take care of…

"Hey, girls, what's up?" Night called to the two teen ladies, Raven lowering her book to flash him a small smile and Tara waving to him slightly, a similar smile on her lips. Raven then placed her book on her lap. "Are you here to recruit me for your team? You know Gar's already got me on his side." The black Bird (Rae's now the blue Bird) sat in-between them a mischievous glint in his…mask? "That's exactly why I'm here! With you being on BB and Cy, and the fact that I'm pretty sure your powers alone could out do anything Star and I could make-"

Raven's right eyebrow quirked itself skyward in question at where he was going with this, but even without using their bond or her empathy her lips quivered to match his smile once she caught on. "And you need someone who could possibly equal my powers? Someone-I don't know, just throwing ideas to the wind here-who happened to be a Geomancer?" Both Birds looked to the blond girl, who had been half listening to the conversation behind her.

Tara stopped from her sand structuring that she had done simply to preoccupy herself, her ears catching the word 'Geomancer' and her over-the-shoulder glance picking up on her friends' grins. "Are you two talking about me? I already told you, I don't have any-" She was cut off by Robin's scarred hand, the phantom outline of numerous cuts gaining all of her attention. "Tara-no, _Terra _please stop lying." _To you and to us_ went unsaid but was understood.

"There's no need to hide from us anymore. The longer you try to convince yourself of this lie, the more you start believing it yourself. Besides, you act exactly as you did before. How do I know? I took it upon myself to memorize all of my _family_ members' mannerisms and behaviors when you came back before the Incident. Raven's already told me about how your emotional states and aura match, and while Star may not be as empathic as Rae, she recognized you right off the bat and her memory is almost as expansive as Cy's." Night sighed as he saw Terra's face fall.

"Cy has also already confirmed that your DNA is an exact the same as Terra's. And if that tell for you to quit denying who you are, well BB's told me that while all of our scents are programmed in his brain yours cover a large portion." Nightwing had yet to take his eyes off Tara, who was on the verge of tears as she looked up into his mask (somewhere along the line of this confrontation, he had started pacing and the other two had stood up.) Raven had started boring holes into her brother's back, but once she gave it some thought, BB's sentiment was almost sweet…and that she probably covered more than the blond could ever.

This also happened to be her cue to back him up, so she looked behind the two and smirked lightly. "And if you reject all of that evidence, then who else could make miniature Jump City to such with an exact scale?" Terra-since she clearly couldn't continue calling herself by her fake name anymore-looked over her shoulder, cursing inwardly to herself. There at her feet sat her city made of sand, what would have taken anyone else five years took her 2 unfocused minutes.

She was thinking about destroying them at that moment, her fist curled in anger at herself. As she shook her head defiantly, tears began to hit the beach surface. Then she felt someone's hands clasps on her own, being pulled into a strong and tight hug. "It's okay Terra, its fine." He whispered in her ear. After a couple of tearstained, comfort-stroking moments between the two Nightwing pulled away and smiled. "You think you're alone, but you're not."

Now Terra smiled as she looked up at him, probably because their so-called fearless leader had a look of pure terror on his face. Raven's black aura raged around her like flames, and only one red demonic eye could be seen behind the part of her hair. "Now, _Richard_, dear," Raven cooed gently, which caused Nightwing to shiver slightly, "Where could you have possibly heard that line from? Well?"

Nightwing kept his ground still looking at Tara, for fear of screaming like a little girl with a single glance at Raven. "I, um, wanted to see if anyone went to comfort you after the event with-" A black X covered his mouth before he could say anything more. He eyes widened-or at least his mask did-at his sudden loss of speak. Raven placed herself next to Nightwing, the difference in height clearly obvious, but the difference in power even more so.

Raven sighed impatiently, "You done your part, Bird boy, now go find your Kitten. I'll finish up here." Night gave a muffled protest, till Raven gave him her '_don't make me send you do another dimension_' glare. He sulked off, clearly defeated and once he was out of ear shot, Raven turned her head back to the Geo-kinetic girl.

"Before you were Slade's apprentice Robin was under his tutelage (mind, he did to save us); weeks after your betrayal Gar became the Beast; I ended the entire world in flames and brimstone two years ago. My point is that we've all made mistakes and have our guilt and regrets. And for all our faults we've been able to forgive one another-but most importantly ourselves. Do you understand me?"

Tara wiped away the last drips out of her eyes, nodding in comprehension. "Yea, Rae, I got it. It'll take some time for to forgive myself, but I have one question for you." Raven's eyebrow rose once more, earning a sly grin from Tara. The blonde's eyes begun to glow a familiar golden color as she shouted, "Are you ready to eat my dust!"

Before the Gothic Empath could respond, _Terra _took off, skating across the sand towards their teammates. Raven smiled inwardly, as a look of surprise covered her face and she raced after her through the air once she composed herself. Laughter rang through the air as the past lay forgotten and forgiven, for two girls who were once at each other's throats (literally) ignored their differences and embraced their similarities.

**Favorite Moment, Line, And Quote?**


	14. Home Sweet Home

**Ch. 6: Home, Sweet Home**

Eventually our day off had to end. But since we're Titans we had to end it with a bang! Not only did we build two massive sand structures (guess who won?), but were also invited to the beach barbeque and fireworks show later that night. We were actually allowed to blend into the crowd without having any crazed fans attack us. Another eating contest was announced, so all of us participated, save BB. Even Rae held her own, though it was funny to see her turn a familiar shade of green! After the amazing light show post-barbeque, we packed our gear and headed home in the T-car.

Both couples sat in the back, B at the window with an arm around Rae who's head rested on his shoulder, while Star leaned against Night's chest (Just how many people could we fit in this thing anyway?). Cyborg and I took the front and were the only one's awake for the ride. "So," I started casually, "How's Bee?" He grinned, relaxing his right arm back while his left stayed on the wheel.

"She's doing alright. Her boys are driving her crazy, but what else is new? We're goin' on a date pretty soon, so that'll be cool." I smiled at the excitement in his voice. He'd probably wear his holo-ring, and look like any normal teenager….this thought caused be to ask something I probably shouldn't have. "Cy?" There was pause as if he knew what I was going to ask. "You never finished high school did you?" The increase of the car's speed was only slightly evident, as he seemed to focus more close on the road ahead.

We sat in silence for a while, until he sighed and closed his eyes for a split second. "Yeah," He breathed, "I didn't get a chance to finish my education, not that I need it now. I've got a variety of degrees up here." He tapped his cranium with a metal finger, "Besides it was hard to focus whenever everyone is staring at you and whispering behind your back. Especially when you know they're not talking about how you were the school's football star. What was it like for you again?"

As much as I didn't want to sound as if I was bragging, I started to chat about my school experience. Going more in depth than any of my previous time, I told him about my best friends, test I took, 'rivals' I had, my championship win in volleyball, and boys who had broken my heart…and vice versa. At that thought, I looked back at BB, who was dozing with a big grin on his face. Cy cut his eye at me, and with a low whisper asked me a question that could have very well been rhetorical. "You think he hates you, don't ya?" I turned away and didn't both to answer, but did pout and cross my arms.

He laughed a little and I cocked an eyebrow at him, which only caused him to crack him up further. This earned him a glare which I had learned from Rae. Cy took a deep breath, "I-I'm sorry! You and Raven act so much alike that it's hard to tell who's rubbing off of whom. But no, B could never hate you-he doesn't have it in him." He tilted his head slightly, cricking out any tension before continuing.

"It's more so of him being disappointed with himself than with you. The second you showed up the boy was love-struck, and while I've always known that the green bean harbored feelings for Rae, you were his everything. When Slade sold you his lies and you bought them, BB felt as if he failed in protecting you. Probably why he's so protective of Rae, if not more,"

"Unconsciously he's always had her back and stood by her side more often than any of us. Of course, once he realized that she wasn't going to give him the response he needed, he more than willingly turned to you. Now I'm not calling you his second fiddle or somethin', but you did gave him the attention that Rae never really showed him despite all his attempts. You were light in his life, Roxy, will Rae was the dark." I looked at him with confusion as I mouthed 'Roxy?'

Cy nodded with a smile, "Its short for Roxanne. Can't be calling you Terra in public with what happened and all. They won't trust unless we change your name, 'sides you seem to like changing your name, _Tara_. I personally like the name Roxanne, considering your abilities, but we'll talk to Bird-boy about codenames tomorrow. Look, we're almost home." I looked up and noticed that were driving over the water heading towards the Tower.

Upon arrival in the garage, as if they all instant felt the presence of home, our friends began to stir and awaken. One by one they filed out of the car, even Cyborg leaving me alone in the car. They were almost near the elevator when I rolled down the window and called. "Hey, you guys! Who's taking me home!" They all stopped simultaneously, turning around and looking confused like I had asked something crazy. "What are you talking about, Terra? You are home." It was, surprisingly, BB who spoke.

"But I have to go and explain to my 'parents'-" At this point I was out of the car with my hands on my hips. Everyone's faces and reactions were telling me that they knew something I didn't: Cyborg looked surprised, Star looked innocently lost while both Rae and Night both smiled (BB had already shifted into a puppy and was asleep in his Bird's arms). I saw Cyborg lean in and whisper something to Nightwing.

Because sound rebounded of the quiet garage, I could hear them: _"You didn't tell her?"_ Night put on a sheepish look and smile, hand running through his hair, _"I was going to but I got distracted."_ I walked over to the group and looked Nightwing in the eye, "Didn't tell me what?" Gritting my teeth didn't intimidate him 'cause he smiled, "Nothing really, we called your parents during the party to explain the situation."

I gave an exasperated sigh. That was all? I thought it was something drastic. He then spoke again, "Or at least, a cover story of sorts. We told them that you had developed powers out of the blue and had decided to take you in as a Titan. They were ecstatic to say the least to have their daughter become a hero. They sent your stuff earlier, and it's upstairs as we speak. Now, who do you want to escort you to your room?"

* * *

"Wow, it looks exactly the same! You weren't expecting me were you?" I asked Raven jokingly, as I stepped in to my new humble abode. My room still had its light brown curtains and beige ceiling with star shaped lighting, but the location was different than before. Starfire, for some reason, had thought it be a good idea to put my room down the opposite hallway from BB. I'd be on his right and Rae on his left. As I started to move some of my boxes of clothes into my closet, Raven plopped down on my bed, causing some dust to make a tiny cloud.

Without so much as a thought, that familiar tingle escaped my fingertips and any dust in the room was piled into one cloud, only to be hardened into a rock that I'd get rid of later…or keep just to toy with when I got bored. Raven laid herself lazily across my bed. I had started going through boxes and unpacking, when she responded to my question. "It was Star's idea to recreate your room. She had Cy help her after you had met. It was also her idea to put you near Gar's room opposite mine. That girl and her need to keep friendships strong."

I nodded, hanging up my clothes into my closet. We both sat in the silence, until something crashed into a box and instantly scurried under my bed. I turned around slightly to see Raven lying on her stomach and put her head near the gap between my bed and the floor. "Gar," She said, "Will you please come from under her bed? We already talked about how pointless this is. You're going to have to talk to her eventually, especially since she _lives _here now."

The dark girl plucked a green wolf cub from under my bed by the scruff of his neck, raising him eye level. I heard a whimper, so I assumed that she was giving him one of her most deadly glares when she told him, "Turn back now or I'll do it myself. Don't look so surprised! I memorized just in case you attempted to pull off something like this." I heard the wolf sigh (or was it pant?) as it shifted back into the team's Changeling. She ruffled his hair a bit with a smile, "Good boy."

I stopped what I was doing once I saw his head droop. "Rae, remember the nightmares I've been having?" Raven's smile dropped instantly, as she nodded slowly. "But you haven't told once what they've been about though." I walked over to them, seeing Raven placed a hand over BB's gloved one. He looked down and then towards me. "They've been about you, Terra…" Great. What a wonderful coming home present…

* * *

After Beast Boy told Raven and I about his nightmares, they starting to become mine later for the next couple of nights-the images of me whipping a collared defenseless Beast Boy jogged my mind awake. My hearing was the only thing to wake up as, as I could hear someone speak clearly above me. "Silence my friends! Do you wish to wake Terra?" There was a pause from the other two presences hovering near my bed, and then- "Star…that's the whole point of us coming in here in the first place…" Cy's deep voice cut the silence short.

And then I heard a voice that caused the rest of me to wake up with a jolt- "Yea, it's our goal to wake Sleeping Blondie." It was BB, sounding much more upbeat and relieved now that he had Raven to help him keep reign with his dreams. I sat up forward quickly, my eyes popping open but I instantly was forced to squint at the sudden intake of light. Covering them with my hand, I groaned, "Ugh…What guys doing at-" I tilted my head to glance at my clock, the machine blaring 7:30 am.

"We are here to do the reinstating of your Titan status, Terra!" Star gave a bright smile, to which I sleepily gave back. Is that all! I flopped back onto my mattress. They just came to revive my place as a Titan, how nice of them! Wait a second….I jolted upright again, finally noticing what was wrong with this scene. All three of my friends had the same maniacal smile, which could only me one thing: Cyborg held up a bright pink tutu and a unicycle. I gulped, feeling my eyes widened out of fear. "Guys, you can't do this to me!" I cried in protest, not wanting to have to do _that_ again. "I don't think I should have to be subjected to this! It's cruel and unusual punishment!"

Starfire grabbed my wrist, yanking me out of bed-damn her and her alien strength-and shaking her head. "You must, friend Terra. It is tradition that when a member leaves the Titans they are put through this most," She let out a giggle, "Amusing trial. We have done it with Robin and Cyborg, and you did it once before. Now you must do it again! You did leave us, no?" She stopped yanking only to turn and give me Bambi eyes worth of Kitten BB. I sighed with an exasperate groan, "Fine, let's just get this over with…"

After doing the most embarrassing thing in the world for a second time, I trudged down to the common room for breakfast. Running a hand through my mess blond hair as the T doors slide open, I yawned tiredly. Upon entering, I found our two Birds, the ex-Boy Wonder drinking his coffee, paper in hand, while Raven sat the a counter across from him, sipping her tea. I smiled as the phrase 'birds of a feather…' came to mind.

"It looks like Star and B really do have an effect on you two," I said as I walked around the corner to the fridge. Opening it and grabbing the first thing I saw-which happened to be one of Star's many creations—I found them both giving me raised eyebrows of confusion as they looked away from their stories. I giggled to myself at how identical they looked, stalking over to lean on the back of the couch. I poked the glob on my plate with a fork I had gotten when no-one was looking, taking a bite from the dish. _Huh. Taste like key lime chicken and black licorice…_

"I remember how you two were always in your uniforms, ready to go and fight by the crack of dawn. But now look!" I pointed my fork towards Nightwing, who wore a white muscle tee and with blue and black plaid pajama pants. Raven's morning attire was in a black tank top with lavender sleeping shorts. "Before either of you get your feathers ruffled-" I had to smile at Night's mask narrowing and Rae's look of slight confusion. "I'm just saying that you too look so much more relax and happier, now that you have those two in your lives. Even Cy's cybernetics seems to glow brighter at the mention of Bee."

I draped my left arm against my waist while gripping onto the dish and silverware as I rested my opposite elbow my flat left wrist. Placing my hand against my cheek, I sighed. "I wish I had somebody to love." As if on cue, Beast Boy walked into the room, his grin wider than usual. I shot him a sweet smile, but busted out laughing at what happened seconds later: Raven jumps from her stool and literally tackles Beast Boy to the ground.

I covered my mouth to stifle my laughing, as BB gave a yelp! Topping the changeling as his back is against the Ops floor, our favorite empath starts giving him a great reason not to want oxygen. I start laughing so hard at the scene that I flipped over the couch's side and land with my head on the cushion. And then that familiar red light soaks the room with emergency. So much for training…

**Favorite moment, line, and quote?**


	15. Call Of Duty

**Ch. 7: ****Ready To Rock!**

"I take it since I have neither the proper training nor a suit, I can just stay here and relax?" Terra gave Nightwing her best Bambi eyes as she quickly recomposes herself, clasping her hand as if to pray, but it proves to be ineffective. He smiles as he helps Beast Boy off the ground after Raven allowed the boy to breathe and check the crime scanner, "Nice try Terra, but you're coming with. I had your uniform made a while ago to make sure it was up to Titan standard. Besides, the training was to just see what you how much you've advance. I think a real life presentation will be much for fun. What do we have, Rae?"

Terra turns to see the demoness, who stands over the main computer that was connect to the Tower main screen. "Mammoth's attacking downtown, Johnny Rancid's cause trouble on the east side, and Adonis is making a mess of things as southern beach." Terra took a moment to memorize all the locations, hoping that she'd be sent to the beach scene. Nightwing nods at the information, instantly formulating a plan.

"Beast Boy, you head downtown and keep Mammoth busy until Raven can back you up. While she, Terra, and I get geared up, I want you to tell Cyborg to go handle Adonis at the beach where Terra will him assist and Star to pursue after Johnny, but keep her distance from that scuzz bucket." Beast Boy had to comment at Nightwing's unnecessary description of Johnny. "Your really do have issue with him ever since the Larry thing, don't you, Rob?" Terra looked to Nightwing and Raven as they cringed at a memory she didn't have.

"Who's-" Nightwing clasped the blonde's mouth with his scarred hand, eyes darting around the room. "Beast Boy already said it more than enough. Let's just say he's someone you should be glad you never met. Now before I forget: Titans Together!" Even though four out of the six were present, there seemed to be a change in the room. A glint of excitement was in both Terra and BB's eyes and a sense of duty in Raven's as they nodded to their leader.

They all raced out of the room, Beast Boy heading to the garage where he was most likely to their mechanical friend and quickly contact Starfire, and the rest rushing to get their uniforms.

Quickly sliding her door open, Terra halts in her tracks. Lying on her bed was her new uniform: The top was a dark brown with a symbol (Terra assumed that one would be placed after they decided a codename), the shorts a darker beige than her old ones with a black belt, fingerless golden gloved. Terra smirk at what lay a top everything: a Robin-like mask. Not hesitating a moment more, she quickly throws it on. Wondering how Robin exactly knew her sizes, she looks into the closest mirror for a second, laughing to herself. "The guys were right: the mask does make me feel cooler."

Minutes later, Terra arrived in the Titan's garage, where Robin was just then throwing a leg over his motorcycle's saddle. "Hey, would you look at that! You were right Rae the mask does make her look cool." He chuckled to his sister, as he slipped on his helmet. Raven, whom had been waiting for the blonde to arrive, simply crossed her arms and rolled hers, a tiny smile. And then Raven shot out her arms in Terra's direction. "You might feel a little chill…" The empath warned as her hands lit up with a black glow.

Before Terra could object to Raven's decision of teleportation, her body was eclipsed. Raven had been right-though it was a light, it felt cold around Terra's body. Within an instant, she opened her eyes to find Cyborg before her, matching strengths with her current opponent! Terra closed her eyes, as she focused on the beach surface below her feet.

When she opened them again, she was rising out of the ground with what seemed like reversed quicksand. Terra smirked to herself as she locked onto her opponents back. She crossed her arms in an X fashion, the sand at Adonis's ankles creeping around them. Thrusting her golden lit hands to her side, Terra braced her footing to pull the heavily armored thug into the sand.

Cyborg, who had seen the blond out of the corner of his eye, jumped backwards a couple feet. Adonis with a confused look on his face- was he…shrinking? Before he could figure out what was happening, the villain was already tightly packed underneath the sand. "Remind me to never face you head on, Roxy." The mechanical man whistled low, as now Adonis was just a submerged head.

Terra shook her head, flicking her to reveal the rest of Adonis armor locked in a prison of sand. "I think you should leave the horrible puns to Rob- or at least BB," She replied, after leaning against their restrained opponent. Cyborg let out small chuckle, putting a hand to his heart chamber, "Ouch, what a sting. Was it really that bad?"

Before she could respond, Adonis hand ripped through the prison and wrapped around Terra's small frame. Chucking her behind him through the air and breaking his containment in one go, he cried out in anger: "I am ADONIS! I won't be defeated by some puny Titan and his ditsy backup!"

Only two words resonated with the Titans from this declaration. "Puny?" Cyborg's face was shadowed as he cracked his neck and knuckles, his right eye glaring red. Terra pushed herself up off the ground, a similar shadow on her face and glowing right eye, "Oh I'll show you ditzy, you muscle-bound idiot."

"Now as much as I wouldn't mind see you whoop this guy's ass, if the records are true about your Raven-worthy anger, then I'll just take it from here." A voice said, causing the blonde to look up to her right. Terra took the hand that was offered to her by the blue clad boy beside her. The boy was her age, about BB's height with shoulder length black hair and onyx colored eyes. His suit was blue and scaled, and complexion that of a tanned Asian.

**Favorite moment, line, and quote?**


	16. Eastern Assistance

**Ch. 8: ****The Bee And The Shark**

Rolling out her wrist slowly, Terra answered his offer. "Thanks for the offer, handsome, but I'm not some little girl." "Never said you were," "Then why are looking down at me?" The boy chuckles, "Well you are pretty and short." Terra flushed, both embarrassed from the compliment and angered from the observation of her height! "S-shut up! I am not short….just vertically challenged…." The boy smirked as he turned out of his fighting stance to face the girl, looking down at her a bit from the height difference. "You were saying?" Terra crossed her arms and pouted.

While this little argument was going on, Adonis had started a charge toward the two heroes! Two yellow flashes zipped in between the duo, blasting the charge villain in the chest with enough force to cause him to stumble backwards. "Hey, fish-for-brains," Another voice rang out behind them, "Eyes off the blondie and on the baddie!"

Both Aqualad and Terra turned slightly, their hair standing up and crackling from the electricity that surged between their bodies. Bumblebee stood behind them, stingers in hand as she cocked her arm on her hip, a small smile on her lips. "Stop flirting, you two, and start fighting!" She bellowed, as she flew forward for close combat. Terra and Aqualad ruffled their heads, hairstyle falling back into place in an instant.

"You think you'll be alright on land, water-boy?" Terra taunted, her hands glowing again to cause the sand to levitate by her sides. He laughed again, warping the sea water closest to him into gigantic fists. "I think I'll manage somehow, Sandy-locks." At the comment of her hair, a vein pulsed in her head, but Terra used the calming breath technique Raven had taught her to focus on the task at hand. "Hey, Bee!" The black bug looked behind her and tilted her head, simultaneously dodging Adonis's swing at her head.

"If you brought the lighting, I know Cy's packing the thunder! Wait for my cue! Titans' Together-Hey! That does sound better than Titans Go!" Terra smiled to herself as she contorted her collected sand into the shape of a miniature cannonballs. Aqualad did the same as he followed the blonde's lead. The two shot off their elemental projectiles quickly once an opening was clear, crashing into Adonis chest plate. "Bee hit now, in the center. Turn it to the max!" Terra called as she and her scaled companion continued combined their barrage into one final attack.

Bee pulled out her stingers as she poured on the power to 100%. The heat of Bee's electricity caused the mud that had found its way into the kinks of Adonis's armor to harden. Terra's plan had worked so far, slowing down Adonis's swings at Cy and Bee. Now for the finishing blow! Terra found her footing in the sand once again, and yanked as hard as she could. Again, sand had wrapped tightly around the criminals feet, keeping him stationary long enough for Terra to shout: "Cy, hit him loud and hit him hard!"

Bee improvised, rushing Adonis to keep his eyes on her as he struggle with his mobility. Suddenly she vanished a mere foot away in front of him to reveal Cyborg following her every step! Slamming his sonic cannon into the rocky center piece, all the attacks seamlessly connected, causing each piece of the upper body to dissemble!

* * *

Moments later, Terra now sat atop of a mound of cybernetics that was once Adonis armor. Having pulled the upper structure of his suit behind her with well trained precision behind her, the rest had been easy to acquire as Bee had cleaning shot the young man on his back and knocking him unconscious. Cyborg was now dealing the media as Aqualad and his leader handled the jailers-apparently Robin didn't want Terra's existence to be known to the masses.

Staring aimlessly on the scene before her, life came back into focus once Terra caught Bee looking over her shoulder. The Black girl grinned having caught the blonde's attention, leaning into Aqualad's ear to whisper something and receive a nod.

The yellow clad leader then made a bee-line for Terra, zipping through the air. Landing next to the girl Bee gave Terra sideways hug. "So you're the new recruit Cy was talking to me about! Glad to have another girl in our ranks!" Terra couldn't help but smile at her friend's enthusiasm, it was kind of infectious…though it did wane a little as she asked the question.

"You knew who I was when you first met me, didn't you?" Bee released the blond, turning her head to sea. "I knew of you, from the little that the team told us, like what you looked like and your personality." Bee said softly, crossing her left leg over her right so that she could place her elbow and rest her cheek against her hand. "But when we hung out at the mall for Raven's birthday, I didn't realize that it was you," She straightened up as she chuckled with a shake of her head, "Honestly, I thought you were some random civilian who had been lucky enough to befriend Star. Though the more we shopped though, the more I started to connect the dots, ya' know. When Sparky called to tell me that they'd have a new teammate, I wasn't really surprised to find you here today."

Terra nodded at her friend's response, but when Bee turned her attention back to the Geo-kinetic girl, she found that Terra was facing forward. Following Terra's line of sight, Bee grinned again as she spoke: "So what's between you and scales?" Terra blinked, taking a moment to think who that could possibly be, and then blushing immediately once she realized the girl was talking about.

"N-nothing! Why would you even ask me something like that?" Terra's head whipped to face her friend, only to be caught with Bee's glance. _'You gotta be kidding me!' _Was the look on the Titans East leaders face, only making Terra's blush deepen at how obvious it was she was crushing on the water wielder.

"Girl, please, you how many times I heard that line from _Raven_ a couple years ago? How many times I've seen Starfire with the same dazed look when she watched Bird boy? It's been there ever since he showed up on the beach. A word of advice if you are so content with playing this little game of denial: Aqualad doesn't follow rules when it comes to these things!" Wait. What was that supposed to—Terra looked to the Black girl but found that she had shrunk at the end of the sentence and buzzed off, most likely to go chat with Cy.

"Hey!" The blushed that had been on her face earlier returning much deeper at the sound of the voice. Making sure that the blood wasn't rushing to her face, Terra leaned forward a bit, and down at the feet of the metal pile was Aqualad looking up at her. The blond then kicked off the parts, using sand to wrap around her waist and soften her landing.

"How goes it, fish breath?" She said, while pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. He closed the tiny gap between them. He looked down at her to match the hesitant smile she was wearing. "That's depends on how you are, Sandy Locks." For once she didn't blush at the banter, her smile widening to show her confidence, "Then I'm doing alright. You come over here for any special reason, other than to try and flirt with a land lover like myself?"

Aqualad slid a hand behind his head, this time being the one to blush, "I just wanted to keep you some company. A pretty girl such as yourself shouldn't be left alone." Crimson overtook Terra's cheeks, but she looked away so that way the boy might not notice.

"So you wouldn't mind escorting me back to the tower?" She asked him sincerely. "Only if you if you don't mind trying to get your sea legs. I figure we'd cross by using the our T-Ship, since we parked it—" Aqualad didn't finish his speech, as the blond suddenly grabbed his free hand and started down the beach. "Why don't we just go for a walk? I'd think I'd rather take the long way home."

**Favorite moment, line, and quote?**


	17. The Road To Redemption

**Epilogue And Afterwards: Walking The Rocky Road, But This Time Not Alone**

Now was the time I moment I was waiting for, the same exact moment I had been dreading since the night Robin and Starfire found me. A whole week had passed since the simultaneous attack of Jump's villains, which Nightwing was still investigating.

During the training sessions each day after our first mission, I was allowed to display all the tricks I had learned while practicing in secret: I could now change a rocks shape mid-flight, create rock armor, and rather than just float on rocks manipulate it into the shape of a surfboard. When we hadn't been trained I could be found playing video games with BB, after sparring with Robin and working in the garage with Cy or chatting with Star after being apart her and Raven's meditation hour.

But after all that relaxation that had to put me in such a stressful situation: a press conference to reveal the Titans newest member. The team was all outside of the cameras and news anchor's, each giving a little bit of why they wanted me as a member and how they each connected to me. I smiled at these words, BB and Rae's nearly bringing me to tears.

Thought as Raven was almost closing hers that I felt a bump in my throat. I gulped—what if, despite Starfire dying my hair a light brunette and layering it with blonde undertones, the crowd somehow saw through my disguise (granted I still had my mask on but…). "What, don't tell me your scared, Sandy Locks? Adonis you can face head like its nothing, but because of a bunch of journalist and news casters you want to turn tail and run?"

I turned around at the sound of the voice, my sudden nervous migrating into excitement in the span of a second. Standing behind me with his arms crossed was Aqualad, or as I affectionately called him—"Garth! What are you doing here?" He smiled at the joy in my voice, my own smile widening. Uncrossing his upper limbs, he strode over to me with open arms. I moved to him, laying my head against his shoulder. I gave an inhaling sigh, taking in his sea salt scent (I dare you to say that three times fast!). "So how much did Raven tell you?"

He merely chuckled at the statement. Before he could reply, Robin had taken over the podium once again. "So after much talk about her, why don't we let you all _met _here. Please allow me to introduce the Titans newest family member, Roxanne!" Garth shifted his right arm into an escort link as if he was walking me down the aisle, which I had happy took. He walked me out onto the stage, cameras clinking off instantly.  
Once I was in place before the crowd, Aqualad went to my left to leave all the focus on me. I took a deep breath and then turned my attention to the reporters. Once I realized how simple the questions were (mostly about my likes and dislikes, why I became a hero, etc) I felt my body relax to the attention. Only two questions caused me to hesitate slightly, the first focusing on Garth: "What's your relationship to Aqualad?"

I cut my eye in his direction, the guys all having large and teasing grins at his blush. "He's my boyfriend. Next question." Of course the next to follow the boyfriend question had to be the one I had been hoping to avoid: "There's a rumor circulating that you're actually Tara Markov or the infamous 'Terra' that helped Slade with his takeover of the city. What is your comment on this accusation?"

A silence fell upon the room, my friend's smiles slipping off their faces at the question. It was a question that we all knew was going to be asked due to my powers. But I didn't have to look at them to know what they were feeling. I simply tucked a lock of her behind my ear and smiled.

"If I were, would you still trust me with your lives?" No one said another, but it was fine since I wasn't finished: "If I were, her couldn't you think of this as my second chance to do the right thing, to make up for past mistakes? If I were, if the Titans trust me so whole heartedly enough to hold this conference and share their views about me, then why couldn't you trust me? If I were, what would you do about anyway?"

"My point of the matter is that I neither confirm nor deny this claim. Though I do have something I wish to close with: The road to Redemption can be a little Rocky, but its fine as long as you have friends with to walk with." And with that I turned my heel and walked over to my friends, who congratulated me on my response. It was a good way to end such a nerve-racking event….until Robin's communicator beeped. By the looks of it Cinderblock had escaped again. Sigh. A hero's work is never done…..


	18. Author's Note

To all my followers and readers! First, I'd like to wish you a Happy New Year! I do hope last year had many great things for you and I hope this one arriving brings you great joy! I'm sorry I haven't been writing and updating like I promised to do, but school got in the way of things. I've also recently been trying to adjust to a new situation and Zoey (my laptop) died on me during this time. BUT with a New Year upon us, you can expect a new me! It's time for me to finish up a few stories I've started and continue with my one shot collections! I don't know what this year has in store for me, but I will face it with everything I got and I hope you wish me luck! Please anticipate my next actual update!


End file.
